Better Than a Dream
by X Rider
Summary: Between Max's jobs and her past she is too busy to notice someone trying to help her. Will she even be able to live with the choices she makes. There shall be FAX! It is so much better than it sounds and gets even better ;
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first fanfic so enjoy and ya. Guess what I have cupcakes they are nice and yummy and sitting next to me and I am not sure how they know my name but they do.**

Max prov:

"Max will you stop drinking out of the carton! I swear you are as bad as Sam."

"Shut up Dylan!" Sam and I yelled. Then Sam laughed and pointed to my lip no doubt laughing at milk mustache. I whipped it off with my sleeve just as the phone rang.

"Not getting it," I yelled jumping up on the counter find a fruit rollup.

"When do you ever?"Ari mumbled as he answered the phone.

"Ya?"…."Max it is for you,"

"I am not talking to them," I said through a mouthful of fruit rollup so it sounded more like "nomnomnomnom" Ari still holding the phone out glared at me so I took the phone and clicked the end button.

"Max you have been ignoring them for what six years now? They aren't going to stop."

"Ya I really don't care." I said "now if you don't mind I am going to work. Don't forget to bring my guitar to the diner so we can practice."

" Why does no one ever show up there at 1am?" Dylan asked.

"They do just not as many and they are always crying over a break up or runaways looking for a place to hide for a while." Answered Sam who works with me and JJ at the diner from 1 to 6 so it is never busy.

"Just remember my baby, got it good bye." I said walking out the apartment door and heading downstairs.

I began my walk to the bookshop. Not having a car made me smart and I got jobs close to the apartment. I should explain everything while I walk to work unless you want me to describe every little crack and cloud. I am Maximum Ride but go by Max. Nothing else so thing of anything else and it slips your mouth we will see how funny it is when my fist slips into your face. I am 22 and fresh out of big girl school. I studied to be a vet and a writer but I haven't found a job to use my skills in yet. I live with my brother, Ari, Dylan, who is Ari's best friend, and Sam my best friend from school in an apartment in town. Ari is 25, Dylan 24, and Sam 23. The four of us and JJ formed a band when I was a 19. We practice when Sam, JJ, and I are "working" in the diner. Well now that I am at work I will stop we will just let everything else fall into place.

*line named…..Bobby. Say hi Bobby…..Bobby says hi if you don't speak line*

I put my backpack down next to the corner and slid into my swirly chair. We have been looking for at least one more person to help out when I work because well I am alone and Margret, the owner doesn't want me here alone but no one loves me because no one has even looked at the help wanted sign. I log into the computer and began messing around on Facebook. I got bored of that and no one came to buy a book yet. Why did it have to be such a slow day? Then I hop on Fanfiction and began reading. While I was on the 5th story the little bell rang that is on the door and the cool Colorado breeze blew in.

There was a guy, tall, with blue eyes and blond reddish hair. He was kinda cute. He went right over to a section I knew well. When he came up to me with a book in hand I couldn't help but look at it. I smiled I had used this book not long ago to build an explosive stink bomb and put it under Ari's bed. Hehe that was fun.

"Who are you pranking?" I asked with a smile.

"No one really it is for my brother because his birthday is tomorrow. Although I was thinking about using it on some guy at work."

"Use the exploding stink bomb. You can change the color of the powder and the explosion is nice a colorful."

The guy laughed "Well I just hope my brother doesn't use this on me or he will need to get a new room."

"As long as it is a good prank then it is worth it."

The guy took his book and headed to the door. He stopped and turned to me.

"Are you guys still looking for help?"

"Well the sign on the door says so and there is an empty chair here so I say yep," popping the p.

"I have a friend who has been looking for a job you think he can stop by for an interview?"

"Sure tell him to come in here same time as now tomorrow."

"Cool thanks,"

"no prob"

*Bobby is back*

I headed to the diner after Dave came for his shift with Claire. The diner wasn't very far but it had gotten colder and my dark jeans and evergreen tank top were not doing the trick of keeping me warm. When I did get to the diner it was only 12:30. Now you might be thinking why is the bookstore still open? Don't know but it seems that a lot of people tend to show up around 3. I put my backpack on our booth.

"Did Becky already leave?" I asked Larry who was leaning on a chair.

"Yep so did Chase it is just me,"

'You can leave it is not like it is busy or anything and JJ should be coming soon."

"Cool thanks Max," Larry said as he picked up his things and left.

No one was in there but an old couple who is always there on Tuesday from 11 to 1. Why don't ask me it was just something they did. Then there were two little kids sitting in a booth most likely runaways. Last two guys sitting across each other. I walked over to them to see if they needed anything.

"Hey do you guys… are you stalking me?" I asked when I saw the guy who had come into the bookstore.

"What do you work here too?"He asked

"No I am flirting with you by asking if you need anything of course I work here."

"Well since I am stalking you I should at least know who I am stalking,"

"Maximum Ride, but just call me Max or else I will test another stink bomb on you."

He laughed "That's just a stink bomb. I am Iggy Griffin and this is my friend who is looking for the job, Fang Jets." Iggy said pointing to the guy across him. He had long black hair that ended just above his shoulders. His eyes were dark and never ending with odd glints of gold. He was wearing black sweats and a black shirt that showed his abs. lets just say I am glad that I am a good actress or else I would have been drooling. It was also that moment when JJ and Sam walked in.

"Hey Max. Why is it busy?"

"Stop complaining it is not bad at all. Oh Sam, JJ, this is Iggy Griffin and Fang Jets. Iggy, Fang, this is JJ Taylor and Sam Rock." Sam nodded to them while JJ was nice and at least shared some heys with them. Boys.

"So Fang are you planning on coming by tomorrow for the interview or will I remain all lonely in the shop?"

"Ya. I'll come." He said

"Ok good now I am going to talk to those runaways and see the story of it." I said

I headed over there and sat down next to the kids. They were both blond the boy was about eight. He had blue eyes and looked confused. His sister had blue eyes too and looked as if she would fall over soon.

"Let me guess, your parents got mad at you and you guys took it as get lost and got the hell out of there?"

The boy nodded his head but the girl shook it. Someone is getting mixed signals.

"We can trust her Gazzy, I can tell." The girl said. "My name is Angel and that's my brother Gazzy. We ran away from a place called…" "Angel no shut up!" Gazzy yelled. "We trust no one remember!" "But we can trust her I can tell remember I read…" "ANGEL!"

"Hey relax you don't have to tell me anything. But would you like me to make you guys something warm and maybe some hot coco?"

"Yes please!" they said. I simply laughed and got up and got JJ to help. We made some of our special late night hot coco and because we were in the breakfast mood we made waffles, eggs, toast, and bacon. Ok JJ did most of the cooking; I mainly did the hot coco. By the time we gave the kids their food and they stuffed it down happily, the rest of the band came in.

"Hey guys ready to practice?"

"Yep lets hit it. Wait did you bring my baby?"

"Ya here is your baby"

By now the old couple had left but Iggy, Fang, Gazzy, and Angel all sat on the stools across from our booth. Our booth was in the far corner and was the biggest and most worn down. Like all the other ones it was red but instead of a white stripe it had a black one. They messed up the order or something when they first opened.

"Let's start with Love like Woe," Sam said

Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh

(I kinda feel like it don't make sense)

I'm thinking, baby, you and I are undeniable  
But I'm finding now loves unreliable  
I'm giving all I got to make you stay  
Or am I just a roadblock in your Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh  
way?

Cause you're a pretty little windstorm out on the boulevard  
Something like a Sunset, oh you're a shooting star  
And I might drive myself insane  
If those lips aren't speaking my name

Cause I got some intuition,  
Or maybe I'm superstitious  
But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down  
To counter this addiction, you've got me on a mission  
Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?  
(How) could I say no?

She's got a love like woe  
Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,  
Girls got a love like woe (la-da-da)  
I kinda feel like it don't make sense  
Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again  
Loved so strong, then you moved on  
Now I'm hung up in suspense,  
Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again

It's like a hurricane, speed train, she's a moving car  
Catch her in the fast lane, oh I gotta know,  
Can I keep up with her pace?  
Kick it into gear when I see that face

You can take up all my time cause you're the only one  
That can make a storm cloud break, pulling out the sun  
And I can't get caught in the rain  
Can I get your lips to speak my name?

Cause I got some intuition,  
Or maybe I'm superstitious  
But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down  
To counter this addiction, you've got me on a mission  
Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?  
(How) could I say no?

She's got a love like woe  
Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,  
Girls got a love like woe (la-da-da)  
I kinda feel like it don't make sense  
Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again  
Loved so strong, then you moved on  
Now I'm hung up in suspense,  
Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again

Cause we only have one life  
The timing and the moment,  
All seem so right  
So would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine)  
Would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine)

She's got a love like woe  
Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,  
Girls got a love like woe (la-da-da)  
I kinda feel like it don't make sense  
Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again  
Loved so strong, then you moved on  
Now I'm hung up in suspense,  
Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again

She's got a love like woe  
Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,  
Girls got a love like woe (la-da-da)  
I kinda feel like it don't make sense  
Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again  
Loved so strong, then you moved on  
Now I'm hung up in suspense,  
Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again

"Ok wow. I must say I thought you guys were just like doing this for a kick but that was awesome!" Iggy shouted.

Sam, Ari, Dylan, JJ, and I just laughed.

"You have yet to hear Max though," Sam said, "Bottoms up?"

"Sure"

**Bold= Sam **_Italics=Max_

**Yeah**  
**Oh oh it's Mr. Steal Yo Girl  
Oh oh it's Mr. Steal Yo Girl oh oh  
Let's go**  
_Yo, could I get that 'Tron?  
Could I get that Remmy?  
Could I get that Coke?  
Could I get that Henny?  
Could I get that margarita on the rock rock rocks?  
Could I get that salt all around that rim rim rim rim?  
Trey, I was like "Yo Trey"  
Do you think you could buy me a bottle of Rose'?  
Okay, lets get it now  
I'm with a bad bitch he's with his friends  
I don't say "Hi", I say "Keys to the Benz"  
Keys to the Benz? Keys to the Benz!  
Muhfuckin right yeah, weed to the 10  
If a bitch try to get cute Imma sock her  
Throw a lotta money at her then yell fucka, fucka, fucka,  
Then yell fucka.  
Then Imma go get my Louisville Slugger  
Excuse me, I'm sorry, I'm really such a lady  
I rep Young Money  
You know Slim, Baby?  
And we be doin' donuts while we wavin' the .380  
We give a lotta money to the babies out in Haiti  
Yellin all around the world,  
Do you hear me? Do you like my body?  
Anna Nicki  
Rest in peace to Anna Nicole Smith  
Yes, my dear, you're so explosive  
Say hi to Mary, Mary and Joseph  
Now bottoms up and double my dosage  
_

Bottoms up, bottoms up, ey, what's in ya cup  
Got a couple bottles, but a couple ain't enough  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, throw your hands up  
Tell security we bout to tear this club up  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, pocket full of green  
Girl, you know I love the way you shake it in them jeans  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, throw ya hands up  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, bottoms up (up, up)

You know what it is girl, we back up in this thang  
Money stay in my pocket, girl, I'm like a walkin' bank  
Tell me whatcha drank, tell me whatcha thank  
If I go get these bottles, we go alcohol insane  
Callin' all the girls, do you hear me?  
All around the world, city to city  
Cheers to the girls, throw a deuce to the guys  
Now I got a chicken and a goose in the ride  
Gettin' loose in the ride  
Hatin' ass nigga you can move to the move to the move to the side

Bottoms up, bottoms up, ey, what's in ya cup  
Got a couple bottles, but a couple ain't enough  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, throw your hands up  
Tell security we bout to tear this club up  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, pocket full of green  
Girl, you know I love the way you shake it in them jeans  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, throw ya hands up  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, bottoms up (up, up)

My vision's blurred, my words slurred  
Its jam packed, a million girls  
And I ain't tryin to lead em  
We drunk so let me be your alcohol hero  
Callin' all the girls, do you hear me?  
All around the world, city to city  
Cheers to the girls, throw a deuce to the guys  
Now I got a chicken and a goose in the ride  
Gettin' loose in the ride  
Hatin ass nigga you can move to the move to the move to the side

Bottoms up, bottoms up, ey, what's in ya cup  
Got a couple bottles, but a couple ain't enough  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, throw your hands up  
Tell security we bout to tear this club up

Bottoms up, bottoms up, pocket full of green  
Girl, you know I love the way you shake it in them jeans  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, throw ya hands up  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, bottoms up (up, up)

**Bottoms up, bottoms up, ey, what's in ya cup  
Got a couple bottles, but a couple ain't enough  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, throw your hands up  
Tell security we bout to tear this club up  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, pocket full of green  
Girl, you know I love the way you shake it in them jeans  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, throw ya hands up  
Bottoms up, bottoms up, bottoms up (up, up)**

Bottoms up, Bottoms up, Bottoms up, Bottoms up, Bottoms up

"Ok now we get to do a song I want" I said with a smile. "If I Die Young"

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a, bed of roses  
Sink me in the river, at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

Uh oh, uh oh

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and  
Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had, just enough time

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a, bed of roses  
Sink me in the river, at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had, just enough time

And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little, cold finger, I've  
Never known the lovin' of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand, there's a  
Boy here in town says he'll, love my forever  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by  
The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had, just enough time

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done

A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
Funny when your dead how people start listenin'

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a, bed of roses  
Sink me in the river, at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

Uh oh (uh, oh)  
The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)  
Go with peace and love  
Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
Save them for a time when your really gonna need them, oh

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had, just enough time

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls

I ended it and looked at Iggy, Fang, Angel, and Gazzy for the approval.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Did I do ok or did I screw up and not notice?"

"Wow…"

"Well look someone speaks!"

**So if I get 5 reviews and come on guys that is not a lot I will update. I will try to update everyday but only if you give 5 reviews so click the button I know you want to!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I am back and today I made Maximum Ride approved chocolate chip cookies. I feel so proud! So anyway it is only like 12:15 as I type this so it is not like I am dead on my feet yet. This one is kinda short but it's a bit interesting so on with the story!**

Max prov:

I looked at Fang who and spoke "Did I really do that bad?"

That is when everyone burst into laughing, although Fang's was more like a smile trying not to laugh sort of thing.

"Max that was perfect!" Iggy shouted.

This time it was the band who burst into laughing fits.

"The look on their faces was great!" Ari wheezed.

Fang threw a roll at Ari. Where he got it I have no idea. Ari was rubbing his head were Fang threw the roll. Guess it hurt thought I am not sure how.

Suddenly the door banged open and a girl rushed in. She had long dark hair and tan skin. She also had big brown eyes. Not any kind of eyes, Ari and I have the same eyes. It was Ella. What had my parents done now?

*Bobby's twin sister Betty…. Betty says she wants to stop here but I am not that mean*

Ella had come rushing in her eyes full of tears and I am not sure how she got there seeing that she is 15 and does not have a car or license.

"What's wrong Ella? What did they do?" I asked anger already filling my body.

"They kicked me out they exploded about finding out that you talked to me and not to them and they exploded!" She shouted.

"When did you talk to Ella?" Ari asked confused.

"Fridays." I said.

"Ok just relax El go sit next to Iggy and I will make some hot coco," Sam said.

After calming Ella down we decided to go back to practice.

"Any request?" I asked

"Concrete angel," Angel said in just a whisper,

I nodded and got ready.

She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel

Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the light  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it will be too late

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel

A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel

We all feel silent sitting thinking about it. We all have hidden things about our past. The guys know mine because they helped me out with it though I am still suffering through it. I felt a pair of eyes on me and looked up to see Fang staring at me. We just stared eyes locked. He seemed as if he was reading my every thought. I felt invaded yet I don't know comfortable. I felt safe.

Fang prov:

Max, was just I don't know. She had secrets that held her prisoner. The look on her face when her sister came in was unbelievable. She hated whoever the hell kicked Ella out which I am just going to guess was her parents. But there was something with Max that was just so interesting. Her brown hair naturally streaked in blond and even a bit of auburn when the light caught. Big brown eyes that were like chocolate. She was tall and athletic. Her singing was amazing and when she laughed it sounded like bells. And as I looked in her eyes it felt like she was trying to read me. The more I looked into her eyes I couldn't help but feel safe. But it is not that my past would help.

Reviews? Please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I feel like updating so here it is. Oh and for all those who has a sister if they get a cat make sure it does not creep you out or else you will never be able to close your eyes without opening them to see and ugly flat faced yellow eyed creature. Anyway enjoy!**

Max prov.

"Hey what time is it?" Iggy asked.

"Only 3:38. Why got to go meet your mama?" I asked.

"More like his evil girlfriend," Fang muttered. In result Iggy smacked him upside the head.

"So he is the violent kind of stalker I see," I said with a smile. That resulted in me getting a fry in my hair. Not that it mattered because now Iggy is having a fun time getting ketchup out of his shirt.

"Do you guys come here every day?" Iggy asked while dabbing at the stain.

"Seeing that we work here I would guess yes," answered JJ who was holding a very sleepy Angel.

"Ok in that case I will see you tomorrow see ya. Oh and Fang 12 don't forget,"

With that we said bye to Iggy.

"Let's just do a few more then we out got it?" Ari said.

"Ok mother," Sam responded.

Ari just rolled his eyes. "Lose yourself,"

Look, if you had one shot, or one opportunity  
To seize everything you ever wanted in one moment  
Would you capture it? Or just let it slip?

Yeah,  
His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy  
There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti  
He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready  
To drop bombs, but he keeps on forgetting  
What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud  
He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out  
He's choking how, everybody's joking now  
The clock's run out, time's up over, bloah!

Snap back to reality, oh there goes gravity  
Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked  
He's so mad, but he won't give up that  
Easy, no  
He won't have it, he knows his whole back's to these ropes  
It don't matter, he's dope  
He knows that, but he's broke  
He's so stagnant that he knows  
When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's  
Back to the lab again yo  
This whole rhapsody  
He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him

You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo (x2)

This soul's escaping, through this hole that is gaping  
This world is mine for the taking  
Make me king, as we move toward a, new world order  
A normal life is boring, but superstardom's close to post mortem  
It only grows harder, homey grows hotter  
He blows it's all over, these hoes is all on him  
Coast to coast shows, he's know as the Globetrotter  
Lonely roads, God only knows  
He's grown farther from home, he's no father  
He goes home and barely knows his own daughter  
But hold your nose 'cause here goes the cold water  
These hoes don't want him no mo', he's cold product  
They moved on to the next schmoe who flows

He nose dove and sold nada  
So the soap opera is told and unfolds  
I suppose it's old partner, but the beat goes on  
Da da dum da dum da da

You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo (x2)

No more games, I'ma change what you call rage  
Tear this motherfucking roof off like two dogs caged  
I was playing in the beginning, the mood all changed  
I been chewed up, and spit out, and booed off stage  
But I kept rhyming and stepwritin' the next cypher  
Best believe somebody's paying the pied piper  
All the pain inside amplified by the  
Fact that I can't get by with my nine to five  
And I can't provide the right type of life for my family  
'Cause man, these Goddamn food stamps don't buy diapers  
And it's no movie, there's no Mekhi Phifer, this is my life  
And these times are so hard and it's getting even harder  
Trying to feed and water my seed, plus  
Teeter totter caught up between being a father and a prima donna  
Baby mama drama's screaming on and  
Too much for me to wanna  
Stay in one spot, another day of monotony  
Has gotten me to the point, I'm like a snail  
I've got to formulate a plot or end up in jail or shot  
Success is my only motherfucking option, failure's not  
Mom, I love you, but this trailer's got to go  
I cannot grow old in Salem's Lot  
So here I go is my shot.  
Feet fail me not 'cause maybe the only opportunity that I got

You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo (x2)

You can do anything you set your mind to, man

"Alright let's do Like a G6,"

_Max= Italics _** Sam-Bold**  
_Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard  
When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard  
Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6  
Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6  
Like a G6, Like a G6  
Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6_

**Gimme that Mo-Moet  
Gimme that Cry-Crystal  
Ladies love my style, at my table gettin wild  
Get them bottles poppin, we get that drip and that drop  
Now give me 2 more bottles cuz you know it don't stop**

(808) Hell Yeaa  
Drink it up, drink-drink it up,  
When sober girls around me, they be actin like they drunk  
They be actin like they drunk, actin-actin like they drunk  
When sober girls around me actin-actin like they drunk

_Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard  
When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard  
Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6  
Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6  
Like a G6, Like a G6  
Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6  
_  
**Sippin on, sippin on sizz, Ima ma-make it fizz  
Girl i keep it gangsta, poppin bottles at the crib  
This is how we live, every single night  
Take that bottle to the head, and let me see you fly**

(808) Hell Yeaa  
Drink it up, drink-drink it up,  
When sober girls around me, they be actin like they drunk  
They be actin like they drunk, actin-actin like they drunk  
When sober girls around me actin-actin like they drunk

_Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard  
When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard  
Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6  
Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6  
Like a G6, Like a G6  
Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6_

**Its that 808 bump, make you put yo hands up  
Make you put yo hands up, put yo, put yo hands up  
(You can't Touch this)  
Its that 808 bump, make you put yo hands up  
Make you put yo hands up, put yo, put yo hands up  
(You can't Touch this)  
Hell Yeaaa, Make you put yo hands up, put yo put yo hands up  
Hell Yeaaa, Make you put yo hands up, put yo put yo hands up**

_Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard  
When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard  
Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6  
Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6  
Like a G6, Like a G6  
Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6_

"Ok my turn," JJ said, "Broken wing. And yes Max you sing. "

She loved him like he was  
The last man on Earth  
Gave hime everything she ever had  
He'd break her spirit down  
Then come lovin' up to her  
Give a little, then take it back

She'd tell him about her dreams  
He'd just shoot 'em down  
Lord he loved to make her cry  
"You're crazy for believin'  
You'll ever leave the ground"  
He said, "Only angels know how to fly"

And with a broken wing  
She still sings  
She keeps an eye on the sky  
With a broken wing  
She carries her dreams  
Man you ought to see her fly

One Sunday morning  
She didn't go to church  
He wondered why she didn't leave  
He went up to the bedroom  
Found a note by the window  
With the curtains blowin' in the breeze

And with a broken wing  
She still sings  
She keeps an eye on the sky  
With a broken wing  
She carries her dreams  
Man you ought to see her fly

With a broken wing  
She carries her dreams  
Man you ought to see her fly

"Sweet let's see two more" Dylan said, "How about I'm not afraid,"

I'm not afraid to take a stand  
Everybody come take my hand  
We'll walk this road together, through the storm  
Whatever weather, cold or warm  
Just let you know that, you're not alone  
Holla if you feel that you've been down the same road

Yeah, It's been a ride...  
I guess I had to go to that place to get to this one  
Now some of you might still be in that place  
If you're trying to get out, just follow me  
I'll get you there

You can try and read my lyrics off of this paper before I lay 'em  
But you won't take this thing out these words before I say 'em  
Cause ain't no way I'm let you stop me from causing mayhem  
When I say 'em or do something I do it, I don't give a damn  
What you think, I'm doing this for me, so fuck the world  
Feed it beans, it's gassed up, if a thing's stopping me  
I'mma be what I set out to be, without a doubt undoubtedly  
And all those who look down on me I'm tearing down your balcony  
No if ands or buts don't try to ask him why or how can he  
From Infinite down to the last Relapse album he's still shit'n  
Whether he's on salary, paid hourly  
Until he bows out or he shit's his bowels out of him  
Whichever comes first, for better or worse  
He's married to the game, like a fuck you for christmas  
His gift is a curse, forget the earth he's got the urge  
To pull his dick from the dirt and fuck the universe

I'm not afraid to take a stand  
Everybody come take my hand  
We'll walk this road together, through the storm  
Whatever weather, cold or warm  
Just let you know that, you're not alone

Holla if you feel that you've been down the same road  
Ok quit playin' with the scissors and shit, and cut the crap  
I shouldn't have to rhyme these words in the rhythm for you to know it's a rap  
You said you was king, you lied through your teeth  
For that fuck your feelings, instead of getting crowned you're getting capped  
And to the fans, I'll never let you down again, I'm back  
I promise to never go back on that promise, in fact  
Let's be honest, that last Relapse CD was "ehhhh"  
Perhaps I ran them accents into the ground  
Relax, I ain't going back to that now  
All I'm tryna say is get back, click-clack BLAOW  
Cause I ain't playin' around  
There's a game called circle and I don't know how  
I'm way too up to back down  
But I think I'm still tryna figure this crap out  
Thought I had it mapped out but I guess I didn't  
This fucking black cloud still follow's me around  
But it's time to exercise these demons  
These motherfuckers are doing jumping jacks now!

I'm not afraid to take a stand  
Everybody come take my hand  
We'll walk this road together, through the storm  
Whatever weather, cold or warm  
Just let you know that, you're not alone  
Holla if you feel that you've been down the same road

And I just can't keep living this way  
So starting today, I'm breaking out of this cage  
I'm standing up, Imma face my demons  
I'm manning up, Imma hold my ground  
I've had enough, now I'm so fed up  
Time to put my life back together right now

It was my decision to get clean, I did it for me  
Admittedly I probably did it subliminally for you  
So I could come back a brand new me, you helped see me through  
And don't even realise what you did, believe me you  
I been through the ringer, but they can do little to the middle finger  
I think I got a tear in my eye, I feel like the king of  
My world, haters can make like bees with no stingers, and drop dead  
No more beef flingers, no more drama from now on, I promise  
To focus soley on handling my responsibility's as a father  
So I solemnly swear to always treat this roof like my daughters and raise it  
You couldn't lift a single shingle on it  
Cause the way I feel, I'm strong enough to go to the club  
Or the corner pub and lift the whole liquor counter up  
Cause I'm raising the bar, I shoot for the moon  
But I'm too busy gazing at stars, I feel amazing and

I'm not afraid to take a stand  
Everybody come take my hand  
We'll walk this road together, through the storm  
Whatever weather, cold or warm  
Just let you know that, you're not alone  
Holla if you feel that you've been down the same road

"I have a request,"

We all turned to look at Fang.

"One condition," I said, "You sing,"

Fang shrugged "I love the way you lie. You sing too."

I nodded and got ready.

_Max=Italics _**Fang=Bold**

_Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

**I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife  
In my windpipe  
I can't breathe  
But I still fight  
While I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right  
It's like I'm in flight  
High of a love  
Drunk from the hate  
It's like I'm huffing paint  
And I love it the more that I suffer  
I sufficate  
And right before im about to drown  
She resuscitates me  
She fucking hates me  
And I love it  
Wait  
Where you going  
I'm leaving you  
No you ain't  
Come back  
We're running right back  
Here we go again  
It's so insane  
Cause when it's going good  
It's going great  
I'm Superman  
With the wind in his bag  
She's Lois Lane  
But when it's bad  
It's awful  
I feel so ashamed  
I snap  
Who's that dude  
I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her  
I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength**

_Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
_  
**You ever love somebody so much  
You can barely breathe  
When you're with them  
You meet  
And neither one of you  
Even know what hit 'em  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling  
Yeah them chills  
Used to get 'em  
Now you're getting fucking sick  
Of looking at 'em  
You swore you've never hit 'em  
Never do nothing to hurt 'em  
Now you're in each other's face  
Spewing venom  
And these words  
When you spit 'em  
You push  
Pull each other's hair  
Scratch, claw, bit 'em  
Throw 'em down  
Pin 'em  
So lost in the moments  
When you're in 'em  
It's the rage that took over  
It controls you both  
So they say it's best  
To go your separate ways  
Guess that they don't know ya  
Cause today  
That was yesterday  
Yesterday is over  
It's a different day  
Sound like broken records  
Playin' over  
But you promised her  
Next time you'll show restraint  
You don't get another chance  
Life is no Nintendo game  
But you lied again  
Now you get to watch her leave  
Out the window  
Guess that's why they call it window pane**

_Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

**Now I know we said things  
Did things  
That we didn't mean  
And we fall back  
Into the same patterns  
Same routine  
But your temper's just as bad  
As mine is  
You're the same as me  
But when it comes to love  
You're just as blinded  
Baby please come back  
It wasn't you  
Baby it was me  
Maybe our relationship  
Isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens  
When a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is  
I love you too much  
To walk away though  
Come inside  
Pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity  
In my voice when I talk  
Told you this is my fault  
Look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed  
I'll aim my fist  
At the dry wall  
Next time  
There will be no next time  
I apologize  
Even though I know it's lies  
I'm tired of the games  
I just want her back  
I know I'm a liar  
If she ever tries to fucking leave again  
I'mma tie her to the bed  
And set the house on fire  
**  
_Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

.

.

.

.

.

"That was awesome!" Dylan shouted like right in my ear. I just kept looking at Fang. He could sing. Better than Sam who is one of the best singers I have ever heard.

I looked over at Sam knowing he would be the one who had to ask.

"Dude you have to join," said Sam once he caught me looking at him.

Fang just shrugged and said "I'll think about it,"

With that everyone packed up and headed out. All but Sam, JJ, and I because we have to work and Angel and Gazzy were passed out. I was going to take them home and let them sleep on my bed. Fang also stayed. We just sat around and talked the rest of the time debating if rabbits were designed to take over the world.

"But they just have so many at a time and have so many in their life time. They and bugs have been designed to take over the world!"

"Max I worry for you," Sam said shaking his head while JJ was seeing reason to this.

Sam was just about to say something else when John, Nick, and Benny came in.

"Is it really 6?" JJ asked looking at the clock.

"Yep you are free to go sleep," Benny said.

"Cool thanks guys," Sam said as he picked up Gazzy and I got Angel.

They woke up as soon as we touched them but went back to sleep once they saw it was us.  
Time to go home.

**Ok that was nice and long so if you guys love me then you will review because if you do then guess what…..I LOVE YOU TOO!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry I didn't update last night I went riding longer then I thought I would. So sorry and I am now giving you the next chapter so have fun!**

Fang prov:

I don't know why I stayed as long as I did but it was fun. Which is weird seeing I haven't had much fun since the incident. I don't know why but I asked if they wanted a ride. I don't normally get on well with people but my sister Ella and Iggy who I have known for the longest time seeing we were neighbors. They took the ride and I showed them to my 2009 black corvette. Sam and Ella sat in the back with Angel on Ella's lap and Gazzy in the middle. Max sat shotgun. I asked where they lived and Max gave me directions. As I drove Max said "Ella when we get to the apartment put those two in my bed and you take the couch,"

"And where will you sleep?" Ella asked.

"I need to fix something," Max muttered.

"No Max you are not going to deal with them," Ella said.

"And where would I get the ride Ells? They live in Florida and we live in Colorado. I don't plan on wasting my time on them. I have better things to do." Max said crossing her arms across her chest and looked out the window.

Whatever happened to their family must be messed up but not as bad as mine.

_*Flashback*_

_I walked through the door and went to the kitchen to see if we had something to eat. I walk in on my father with some red headed women who looked to be about 24. Ever since the incident he got with another woman every week. He glared at me and threw a glass cup at me and told me to get the hell out, I turned and went to the park like I always did. This time was different he followed yelling and such and suddenly my father pulled a knife out. I tried to fight him but he was stronger and bigger then I by a lot. In the end I lost. I woke up in the hospital as close to death as I had been in a while. This was not as bad as the incident but it still hurt._

I blinked away the random flashback and pulled next to the building. Everyone started to get out all but Max.

Max prov:

I was thinking about all the reasons I should go down there and kick their stupid arses all the way to the bottom of the bloody ocean when a hand touched my shoulder. I looked to see Fang everyone was out and heading to the building.

"Are you ok?" Fang asked.

"I wish but it is not like I can change it at the moment," I said.

"And why is that? Fang questioned.

"I don't have the money or time to deal with it and once I did get money I would have to have someone take my place in the dinner and bookshop and if I go back they may not let me leave,"

I don't know why I just told him all that normally I don't tell anyone anything so the fact I just told him all that shocked me. Not that I showed it I mean I am not that weak.

Fang seemed to a minute then said "Call your bosses,"

"What?" I asked confused

"I get it. You may not think so but I do. Trust me. You need to fix this. I am going to help," He said.

"But that's such a long drive,"

He shrugged "And you are not talking me out of it. Go get some things you will need. Then we stop at my place pick up a few things and we go,"

I stared at him for a long time "Why?"

"Trust me," He said.

Strange thing is I did. I went in grabbed a few things and wrote a quick note leaving it on the table. I put the stuff in the back and then we headed to Fang's.

**I am going to be mean and just leave it there so review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sorry I have not updated in a while but I have had 10 tests in school and have been working up to 14 hours a day so I am about dead on my feet. In fact the only reason I can type right now is thanks to mister 2litter of coke! Don't you just love caffeine! Anyway there shall be a little more detail once they get to Max's rentals about this whole thing. On with the story!**

Fang prov:

I walk in to me and Iggy's place with Max close behind. He was most likely passed out in his bed with his girlfriend of the week so we would be fine. Once we got in I started heading to my room and pointed to the kitchen, "Help yourself," I said to Max and she darted to the kitchen. Must be hungry.

I gathered a few things I would need when I heard a crash come from the kitchen. I raced out to see what happened just to see Max on the floor with cookies in hand. My mother had been here not long ago and it looks like Max found her cookies.

"Psharnosomshgom!" Max said.

I raised my eyebrow for clarification. She swallowed and before stuffing her face with more cookies she said "These are the best cookies EVER!"

I smirked and went to my room to finish packing. After with Max draining the milk we had in the fridge, I wrote a note to Iggy saying I would be back when I get here and not to worry. Max was now on the couch rubbing her tummy happily. I know I said make yourself at home but really?

"Let's go,"

Max sighed but got up and followed me down to the car. Once we started to drive again it was quiet. Too quiet even for me so I turned on the radio. Nothing was really on so I stopped on a random channel. I knew the song so I hummed along. I noticed Max quietly sing next to me. Tears were filling her eyes and I stopped and listened more closely.

_My little girl met a new friend just the other day  
On the playground at school  
Between the tires and the swings  
But she came home with tear-filled eyes  
And she said to me, "Daddy, Alyssa lies"_

Well I just brushed it off at first  
'Cause I didn't know how much my little girl had been hurt  
Or the things she had seen  
I wasn't ready when I said you can tell me  
And she said

"Alyssa lies to the classroom  
Alyssa lies everyday at school  
Alyssa lies to the teachers  
As she tries to cover every bruise"

My little girl laid her head down that night to go to sleep  
As I stepped out the room I heard her say  
A prayer so soft and sweet  
"God bless my mom and my dad  
And my new friend Alyssa"  
Oh I know she needs you bad because

Alyssa lies to the classroom  
Alyssa lies everyday at school  
Alyssa lies to the teachers  
As she tries to cover every bruise

I had the worst night of sleep in years  
As I tried to think of a way to calm her fears  
I knew exactly what I had to do  
But when we got to school on Monday I heard the news

My little girl asked me why everybody looked so sad  
The lump in my throat grew bigger  
With every question that she asked  
Until I felt the tears run down my face  
And I told her that Alyssa wouldn't be at school today

'Cause she doesn't lie in the classroom  
She doesn't lie anymore at school  
Alyssa lies with Jesus  
Because there's nothing anyone would do

Tears filled my eyes  
When my little girl asked me why  
Alyssa lies  
Oh daddy, oh daddy tell me why  
Alyssa lies

I saw her absent mindedly trace something on her stomach. She caught me watching and just looked at me. "Thanks for doing this for me Fang. I know you don't know the story but sometimes it is better that way," She said as she learned back and put her head to the window. After an hour she drifted off. I looked at her. I still didn't know why I was doing this. But every time I thought about turning back I looked at Max's sleeping figure curled against the seat and kept driving. When I stopped for gas I pulled a blanket out and laid it on her. She mumbled something in her sleep and I brushed some hair out of her eyes and got back in. After a while I became too tried to go on and stopped at a motel. I asked if they had any rooms available and the groggy lady told me one with a double bed. I took it and went to get Max. Not wanting to wake her I somehow carried her to the room and put her under the blankets. I climbed in the other bed and feel to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**Not very long I know but if you guys review I will make it longer and bring it out sooner! Just not Wednesday because I have to work from 4:30am-6:30pm. So if you want it sooner you review sooner you guys get another chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok I noticed a mistake on chapter 4 when Fang says his sister it says Ella but it is Nudge so sorry bout that. Also sorry about not updating but I had a crappy sales. For those who don't know sales are a thing you go and sell horses at so we started with 5 to sell and went home with 3, sold 1, and gave the other away. So I am very pissed. So anyway I will give you 1 or 2 chapters today. Here we go.**

Max prov:

I woke up in a bed. Wait a bed… I was not in my bed when I fell asleep but a car… oh wait Fang. Now I remember. I sat up and saw Fang in the other bed asleep. Poor him he drove a lot. I found some of my stuff in my bag next to my bed. I took the bag and went to the shower. I turned on the shower and stepped in. the warm jets of water shot at me. When I stepped out and wrapped a towel around myself and looked in the mirror. I saw a girl who would never recover from her past till the past was dead and permanently erased. I dropped my towel and looked down and what would have been a perfectly flat stomach. Now there is an ugly raised scar that runs from the left side of me and slinks down does a circle around my bellybutton and curves back up to the right side. My father had done that one night while my mother held me down. Ella was 5 and Ari had left because he couldn't take it anymore. I never when to the hospital but treated it myself. I was only 12.

I pulled on a pair of slightly ripped jeans that I am proud to say ripped myself and a navy blue tank top. As I stepped out not bothering to blow dry my hair I see Fang just waking up.

"Morning," I said.

"What time is it?" he asked

Looking at my phone I saw I had 12 missed calls and 23 texts.

"Only about 1:30,"

"What! I slept that late!"

"Relax we most likely got in around 9,"

"Whatever I'm going to take a shower" he muttered.

"You do that,"

Sam prov:

I noticed Max come in later than the rest but I guess I didn't hear the door shut again because when I woke up in the morning all I found was a note.

_Sam,_

_I know you are going to wake up first so I am just telling you to tell the others I will be back as soon as I can and not to worry because I am not alone. I got someone to fill in for the bookshop but I was wondering if Dylan would mind taking the diner shift because he is all ready there then. Be back soon. Take care of Ella. And tell Ella to take care of Gazzy and Angel._

_Max_

Crap.

Ari prov:

We all read Max's note and have called and texted her but no answer. Sam is pacing around wondering if he should drive around to find her. Ella thinks she is going to "visit" the rentals. But Max wouldn't not after what happened.

Dylan prov:

Max better get back before Ari blows and Sam punches something.

Angel prov:

I listen to every ones thoughts and suddenly when reading Ella's I notice 2 people Jeb and Anne. I quickly tell Gazzy and I just watch his face grow pale.

Gazzy prov:

Uh oh

Iggy prov:

I read Fang's note.

_Iggy_

_Helping someone take care of a problem. Be back soon._

_Fang_

I just hope he doesn't get too carried away.

Max prov:

I look at the texts and voicemail messages and look at them. Crap I am in mega trouble.

**Review and I will update again today. Only if you review or I will go to Keeneland and ignore you guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok I know I lied about updating twice in one day but I babysat 3 kids and was about to fall over on my feet and had no caffeine so sorry but I am updating now so yahoo! You all are going to hate me by the end of this story because I just finished it in my mind but you all will love me too. It's going to get really good. So I am pumped. I did get another idea that sounds even better so I may put up a new story. I will tell you guys when I do. On with the chapter.**

Fang prov:

I noticed after I got out of the shower I didn't bring my bag with me. So I wrapped the towel around my waist and was about to head out when I remembered Max. I looked down on my chest. It had many scars that tangled with each other many deep some just like little scratches compared to most. But I really need my bag. Maybe she will be distracted. Oh well might as well try.

I stepped out with the towel around my waist. I saw Max pacing around on the phone.

"No Sam I am fine. You hear me talking to me aren't you?"… "No I will not,"… "It's hard to explain but trust me"… "Sam just relax I will be there when I get there. What will it matter if I" … "No Sam just forget it,"

With that she slammed the phone shut.

"I swear him and his over protective ass is going to be skinned when I get back. What are you standing around for get dressed." She said

"What was that about?" I asked pointing to the phone.

"Sam being an over protective jerk," Max said shrugging "Now come on I get to drive."

It surprised me that she said nothing of my scars. Maybe she was just being nice about it but they stuck out. When I came out from the bathroom I saw Max flopped out on her bed. Her tank top had ridden up just a bit but enough for me to see her smooth flat stomach. Well at least to the middle were there was an ugly scar that wrapped in a jagged loop. I wondered how far up and around it went. Max caught me staring.

"I might as well explain this seeing it involves the rentals." I sat next her and she took a big breath. "I was 12 and Ari was 15 and had gotten sick and tired of dealing with Jeb and Anne so he moved out and went to live with a Dylan. Ella was 6 and didn't really know too much about my birth. You see after Ari was born I guess Anne didn't give Jeb enough action so he ran off one night and hooked up with a Mexican lady he found. 4 months after she came to tell my dad that she was pregnant with me. Jeb told her to stay in town and he would help her out. Once she had me Jeb kidnapped me and took me, Anne, and Ari to New York and simply told Anne he found me that he found me on the side of the road. Then when I was 6 Ella was born and Anne found out the truth about me. She got mad and started to beat me. Ari didn't know about it and Jeb didn't care. I just let her beat me for 4 years until I snapped and Ari found out. He got mad and yelled and Anne. She said she would stop. And she did for a year. Then when Ari left cause he just couldn't stand the tension is the night she did this." Max lifted her shirt and showed me the scar. It started on the left and jutted down and went in a circle around her bellybutton. Then it jutted back up to the right sided. It was not a pretty scar it was red and raised so it almost pulsed. I couldn't help it and I bent down and traced the scar with my finger. I felt small shocks come from her skin. I felt such angry at that moment I felt as if I would snap anyone's neck in a second. "Jeb held me down that night so I couldn't fight back. I clean and bandaged it by myself. Told no one till I ran off. I was 16 before I got the guts to leave. And I went to live with Sam. I have stayed with him ever since. I don't even go by the name they gave me. Not even when I was little." Max was trying hard not to cry I could tell so I wrapped her up in my arms and I felt her clutch my shirt as if it were her life line. "They named me Alyssa Batchelder." And with that Max began to just let the tears flow. Maybe I lied. Her past is just as bad as mine.

**Review and I will give you a Max approved cookie.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone you know what it is awesome? French Toast for dinner! Ya I am cool like. You know what else is awesome? Reviews. Though I don't get a lot which makes me sad. My therapy chocolate, movie, music, and writing more. But you guys will never see anymore if you guys don't review. So make me happy and not fat. I need to stay in shape for track.**

Max prov:

After my little break down we gathered everything and started to drive again. This time with me at the wheel. Fang kept telling me to slow down or the cops would pull us over. I don't know what he was talking about I was only going a steady 84. I didn't realize how far we had gone till it was around 8 and the lights of a cop car came on from behind me.

"Told you," Fang mumbled.

I looked in my mirror and decided to risk it. I pressed down on the gas harder and felt the car go faster.

"Max what the hell are you doing?" Fang asked.

"Don't worry he just wants to race he will tell me when he wants me to pull over."

With that I took a sharp turn and went on to a small back road. The cop rode up right next to me trying to look through the window. I wanted to see if he would chicken out first. Why you may ask? Simple a sharp curb was coming up fast.

"Max you are not going to make that turn!" Fang yelled.

"Trust me I will this time I am not missing it ever again," I growled.

"What do you mean miss it again? You better tell me now Maximum!" Fang growled.

I ignored him a turned up the radio. It was my favorite song of the month. I sang along.

Hot and dangerous  
If you're one of us, then roll with us  
'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love  
And we've got hot-pants on enough  
And yes of course because we're running this town just like a club  
And no, you don't wanna mess with us  
Got Jesus on my necklace

I've got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexy-fied  
So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)

Tonight we're going hard  
Just like the world is ours  
We're tearin' it apart  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!  
We're dancing like we're dumb  
Our bodies go numb  
We'll be forever young  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!

DJ turn it up  
It's about damn time to live it up  
I'm so sick of being so serious  
It's making my brain delirious!  
I'm just talkin' truth

I'm telling you 'bout the s— we do  
We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars  
Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD!)

I've got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexy-fied  
So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)

Tonight we're going hard  
Just like the world is ours  
We're tearin' it apart  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!  
We're dancing like we're dumb  
Our bodies go numb  
We'll be forever young  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!

DJ turn it up  
DJ turn it up  
DJ turn it up  
DJ turn it up

Tonight we're going hard  
Just like the world is ours  
We're tearin' it apart  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!

We're dancing like we're dumb  
Our bodies go numb  
We'll be forever young  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!

OW!

I came to the turn the cop had slid to a stop because he chickened and laughed like a maniac as I rounded the turn on just two wheels. Fang just stared in amazement.

"I never knew it could go on two wheels that long,"

"It is not my mustang but it is pretty good" I said as I came to a stop. The cop got out of his car and jogged over.

"Maximum Ride is back!" he shouted.

I laughed and said "When was I ever gone?"

Jacob froze. "Max I was on call that night you,"

"Don't say it Jacob you know Lissa messed with it so when I went above 96 it would blow. That does not count in one bit."

"Hey how long you around here cause now that you and Sam have been gone Lissa and Jase have taken it over and are rigging everything."

"Just driving through to fix some issues. Jacob this is Fang. Fang this is Jacob. He, Sam, and I use to come out here often and race. Till the accident." I said.

Fang and Jacob nodded to each other. "Where did you and Sam go? After the accident you guys fell of the face of the Earth."

"We live with Ari and Dylan in Colorado. Once they found out what we have been doing they kinda rerouted us."

"What am I not going to see you on TV in those NASCAR races?"

"Nope not after Ari found out. Heck I don't even have a car or a bike this one is Fang's. Ari won't let me touch one. Not even Sam can touch one. Dylan didn't help us out."

"Well I better get back. I'm on clock and I'm done racing so I'll see you around later I guess,"

"Wait," Fang said. "Lissa who?"

"Lissa Powers," both Jacob and I growled.

"Crap," muttered Fang

"See ya Jacob," I called and started to drive again heading to a motel I knew.

"Whats with you and Lissa Powers?" I asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing," Fang said.

"I'll explain at the motel," I mumbled pulling into the parking lot. Time to see another old friend.

**Oooooo I was not planning for it to be this way but I like it better than my original. Also Fang and Max share a past with Lissa! It is getting intense for those who are reading. As for those who already know like moi mwhahahaha me evil! **

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I love people and if you all love me and I know you do then help me out here. Give me an idea for another story and I shall put you as a character! Ok I am typing this before I eat so if Max is really hungry then sorry cause food is just filling my mind. Most likely I am going to make me some Mexican food. Real Mexican food not that Taco Bell stuff people think is food. I love having Mexican blood in me. It means more Mexican food for me and me happy and me going to stop ranting now on go on with the chapter. Oh and Lost Voyage is a good movie I am watching it now. I declare it has mucho awesomeness! Although it turns into some scary cheese.**

Max prov:

I walked through the doors and saw Erida legs crossed on the desk with a book open in her lap. I looked around and found a small rock on the floor. I picked it up and tossed it at her. She lept up and got into fighting mode. She saw me but also saw Fang and attacked him. Poor Fang didn't see it coming. She jumped on him and punched him in the mouth then knocked him in the head with her knee. She sat on him and pinned his arms by his side and wrapped one leg around his so he couldn't use them.

"How are you? What are you here for? Why the hell do you have my best friend?" Erida growled why I just sat there laughing.

"What the hell Max get her off me!" Fang said.

"What can't take a girl down?" Erida asked.

"Erida get off me or I will take you down." Fang growled.

"Wait how do you know each other?" I asked

"I should be asking you the same thing," Erida said.

"Sister get off me will you." Fang said

"Sister?" I said

Erida got off Fang.

"Max where did you find him?"

"Colorado. Now explain this to me. You're his sister?"

"Erida did you never tell her when you knew her?" asked Fang.

"No have you not told her?" Erida asked.

"No and I didn't plan on it," Fang said.

They stared at each other for a while.

"Have you seen Enyo at all since … you know?"

"Yes she lives with me. We kind of um ran off after you left."

"Will someone explain this to me?" my voice getting louder.

"I am off in an hour." Erida scribbled something down on a piece of paper. "Go to this address. Max will know where it is. We will explain there ok Max. No backing out Fang." Fang nodded.

With that I started to the car dragging Fang with me.

Once I got there and slipped in I slammed the door so hard it whole thing shook. Fang slowly got it. he seemed to sense how mad I was.

"Max, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Well let's see. My two best friends Erida and Enyo never told me they had a brother who I end up meeting. Then we come out here and I think you know I know Erida works here I can get us a place to sleep for free and you know all this time I think who knows maybe I can see some more old friends just to find out that you are the brother of Erida and Enyo. You know Lissa Powers the little rat who tried to kill me. I mean for all I know you could have known Sam or you could know Jase or hell maybe you know Anne and Jeb or even my real mother! Hell Fang just tell me how the hell this happened!"

Fang looked at me for a while before saying, "You do remind me of my mother. My adoptive mother. Here switch sides I want to show you something,"

I looked at him a moment longer before I got out and on to the other side. We drove for a while down a small back way then came to a dead end. We got out and I followed him.

" I saw these marks on these trees when I use to live here and I followed them it lead me here."

We entered a clearing there was just a random cliff and down below a lake. I have been here before this use to be my place I just got here a different way. I made those makes.

"What year did you live here?" I asked

"2009 I was 19," he said

I turned to face him.

"I missed you by a year. I lived here from 2004 when I was 16 to 2006 when I was 18. Sam and I lived here then Lissa tried to kill me and we left and went to live Ari and Dylan. I went to school there and then met you about a month after I graduated."

"I went to school not far from here. My mother moved here is why I picked a school near here. And why did Lissa try to kill you?"

"Long story short she didn't like that I was street racing queen nor that I dated Jase so she took her revenge got some jerk to mess with my car. Was in a coma for about a month when I knew it was Lissa because no one held a grudge out there. We all just did it because we liked it. but Lissa, she just did it because she thought it was something she could win. She just didn't expect me."

"You dated Jase King?"

"He gave me a promise ring when I turned 17. Then after I woke up from the coma I found out he cheated on me with Lissa the night she screwed up my car. How do you know both of them?"

"Went to the same school. Lissa became my girlfriend and Jase my best friend. Found out Jase and Lissa hooked up. Ditched them. Went solo. Then I met Iggy. After school moved to Colorado together because it was small. Didn't think we would find another Lissa or Jase."

"I use to come here when I got mad at Jase. Or if I just wanted to fly." I said.

"How?" Fang questioned

"Like this," I ran over to a tree and griped the branch and started to swing wanting to judge the right angel.

"Max get down from there!" Fang called.

"No watch," and just like that I let go.

"MAX!"

But it was too late. I did a cannon ball into the lake. I opened my eyes and kind of swam around for a while before coming up for air. Just as I did something fell into the lake next to me. It was Fang. He came right up.

"What the hell Max you could have gotten killed!"

"No and you jumped too. Every time I am in the air I feel like I am flying till I hit the water of course,"

"You are insane," Fang said.

What's so bad about that?" I asked

"Who said it was?" Fang said with a chuckle.

"Last time I checked I did,"

"Hello nice to see you again," both me and Fang growled.

**HEHEHEHEHEHE REVIEW TO FIND OUT WHO IT IS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**OMZ I am so embarrassed I noticed that I put the same chapter on twice. But I fixed it so if chapter 8 and 9 were the same then you can reread 9 now I fixed it. Oh and the song in chapter 8 is We are who we are by Kehsa. Ok now that is all fixed we can get on with the story**

Fang prov:

"So how are my two favorite people?" Jase questioned.

"How would I know." Said Max, "Why do you ask Lissa and Ricky."

"Aw what do you mean Maxie?" Jase asked.

"Why I am going to hit you to the end of the year if you don't watch it," growled Max walking closer to him me close behind.

"How do you guys know each other anyway?"

"Marriage," I said.

Jase's eyes went wide. "Wait you guys got married?" he looked at me "You actually got her?"

Without even having to think I punched Jase. He flew back and smashed into a tree. Max followed by running up leaping in the air and snapping out her leg kicking mid air. He crumpled to the ground with me and Max standing above him. Jase looked at us and slowly stood his eyes darting between us.

"Did you," Jase didn't even have time to finish for at the same time I punched him in his face and Max kicked him where it counts. He went sprawling on the forest ground and that's how we left him.

*Line named Liney ….. Liney is grumpy today let's not talk to Liney….*

We went back to the car and I hopped into the driver's side while Max climbed in next to me.

"We are getting your car all wet,"

"It doesn't matter I want to show you something,"

I started to drive and was about to go for the radio when Max spoke up.

"Stop at the next house really quick if you want to see something."

I quickly went to a stop in front of a rundown house. Despite all the other houses on the street it was empty. It looked like it had been for a while. Max stepped out of the car and I followed her. She walked right up to the porch.

"This is where Sam and I lived while we were here. We got into so much trouble," she said with a small laugh. "Not that anyone really cared as long as we didn't kill. Lissa just crossed that line."

I saw her sad face and I pulled her into a hug tucking her head under my chin.

After a while I pulled her away from the house and back to the car putting her back into her side before climbing in mine. I drove a little longer only because I got lost. Max was next to me muttering the words to the song on the radio. I couldn't really hear the words so I don't know what song it was.

I pulled in front of a house filled with light and music. They must be cooking. As I got out and headed to the house I saw Max hesitate. I held out my hand and she slowly reached out and took it. We walked up to the house and I knocked. A woman came to the door. She had black hair that stopped mid way down her back. She had brown eyes that now that I think of it look at lot like Max's.

"Fang you didn't tell me you were in town! I'm glad I made a lot of food tonight. Wait who is this?"

"Mom this is Max Ride. Max this is my adoptive mother."

"Nice to meet you Mrs…," Max said with a small smile a bit of wariness in her eyes.

"Nope call me Val. Fang has his own last name that he made up as a kid."

"I did the same. Gave myself a name." Max said with a smile.

"Well come in. Nudge should be here soon. She went to the store to get more milk for the cookies. And just like that Max was in the kitchen staring in eagerness at the oven. "You make them fresh! Max almost squealed.

"What did your mother never make you homemade cookies?" My mom said with a laugh.

I stiffened next to Max and Max stood up and froze looking at the ground.

My mother noticed and looked at me and motioned me to the living room.

"What happened with her?" she asked

"It is not my place to tell." I muttered

My mother nodded then she suddenly noticed something.

"Why are you guys dripping all over my floors?"

"Um we kinda fell in a lake?" I said more in a question.

"Go change right now!"

"Sorry let me get the bags. I will be back in a minute Max!"

"I will be here!" she yelled back.

**I am so sorry it is so short but I m in a hurry next one will be longer. Oh you guys should read The Lost Hero by Rick Riordan** **if you have read Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

**REVIEWS**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so sorry for not updating but like everyone else I have been swamped and I broke Microsoft word. I don't feel like going through every little thing so on with the story.**

Max prov:

I knew they talked about me and was slightly surprised when Fang didn't tell his mother my story and laughed a bit when I heard her yell at him about us being wet. She came in and stood next to me looking at the cookies.

"They should be done soon but we have to let them cool. While we do that we eat dinner. Tacos, beans, tortillas, and if Nudge gets here on time I will add a little surprise for dessert."

"Do you guys normally eat like this?"

"Yes didn't your family?"

"If I had a family I was never there for it," I said.

She looked a bit confuzzled but didn't say anything. Just then Fang walked in with both our bags and pointed to a door a little ways down the hall.

"Bathroom,"

I nodded and took my stuff. I changed into some black sweats and a stretchy black tank top. I went back out and Fang's mother demanded that I give her the dirty clothing.

I sat down on the couch next to Fang.

"I like your mother," I told him.

He chuckled, "You haven't seen her when she sees a dirty room,"

I laughed "At least you had someone to keep your room clean. When it was just Sam and I there was never food or clean clothing. We were just to wild and careless." I shrugged "I guess it is a good thing Ari straightened us out or else I may not even have gone to school."

"What did you go to school for?" Fang asked. By now his mother joined.

"To be a vet also to be a writer,"

"What no music?"

"No I didn't feel like I should. What about you?"

"Music, photography, and acting"

"Wait Max you can sing?" Val asked

"Yeah. She is good too."

"Can you sing something for me?"

"What would you like?"

"How about I need you."

"Ok but it's a duet." I turned to Fang "Sing with me?"

He just nodded

_Italics= Max _**Bold= Fang **_**Bold and italics= both**_

**I wanna drink that shot of whiskey  
I wanna smoke that cigarette  
I wanna smell that sweet addiction on my breath  
I wanna ride 'cross West Virginia in the backseat of a Cadillac  
You know some cowboys like me go out like that  
****So I need you ****  
**

**Like a needle needs a vein****  
****Like my uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs the rain****  
****I need you like a lighthouse on the coast****  
Like the father and the son need the holy ghost  
I need you  
**

_I wanna get lost in some corner booth  
Cantina Mexico  
I wanna dance to the static of an AM radio  
I wanna wrap the moon around us and lay beside you skin on skin  
Make love 'til the sun comes up… 'til the sun goes down again  
'Cause I need you  
_

_Like a needle needs a vein  
Like uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs the rain  
I need you  
Like a lighthouse needs a coast  
Like the father and the son need the holy ghost  
I need you  
oooohhhhh I need you__**  
**_  
**  
I wanna drink that shot of whiskey  
I wanna smoke that cigarette  
You know some cowboys like me go out like that  
So I need you  
**_**ooooohh I need you**_

Just as we sang that last part a girl burst through the door. She was kind of mocha colored skin dark drown really curly hair.

"Omz Fang! I didn't know you where you were coming! Who is this? Omz Fang is she your girlfriend! Are you getting married? She is pretty! Why didn't you tell us Fang! Now we need to go shopping and get everything and it has to be perfect! I don't think the brides dresses should be black Fang so too bad. Maybe navy color or even PINK!"

I slapped my hand over her mouth and didn't even bother to hide my surprise. Fang found this hilarious and tried to stifle a laugh. Key word tried. He burst into laughter and fell on the floor. Even Val was laughing. The girl was still trying to talk through my hand. Does she ever stop?

Fang calmed down enough to take a breath then he saw my face asking for an explanation and he burst into another round of laughter.

"This is Nudge. My daughter." Val said just as she stopped laughing.

I slowly lifted my hand from her mouth and looked at her. She stared right back at me.

"They look like cats," Fang muttered.

I chucked a pillow at him and he failed to catch it. Result? He fell on the floor.

Turns out that the special thing Nudge was getting was 4 giant things of whipped cream!

I laid down with my head in Fang's lap and feet on Nudge's lap rubbing my stomach eating another cookie.

"I wish I could eat like this all the time." I moaned.

"You know you never answered my questions." Nudge said licking her spoon of whipped cream.

"I met Fang about two days ago and he decided to be an awesome person he is helping me on my mission."

"What is your mission if you don't mind me asking?" Val asked who was sitting on a recliner.

"I am attempting to get a little pay back on the rents." I said closing my eyes.

"Is that who gave you the scar?" Nudge asked.

I looked up to see that my top had ridden up oh so slightly just exposing the bottom of the scar.

"Ya Anne gave me that scar. But Jeb might as well have helped seeing he held me down. Of course that is just part of what they did."

I felt Fang lay an arm across my stomach and his thumb brush my arm. Nudge stayed silent while Fang and Nudge's mother stood and walked out of the room.

"Come on." Fang whispered in my ear pulling me up.

We walked out to the back. It was beautiful. My guess is they spent a lot of time gardening. Lights and night flowers were just shining. A small gazebo was in the middle of the lights and flowers. Fang led me to it and we sat down on a small bench. We just sat there. I looked around at everything. It was just so beautiful. I noticed Fang looking at me. I turned and gave him a puzzled look. He chuckled.

"You like it?"

"Its… it is… how… It is just… Amazing."

Fang chuckled.

We sat in silence just looking around. I felt myself drifting off. Even though it was a bit chilly I didn't want to go in. I couldn't keep my eyes open much longer and soon felt my head fall.

Fang prov:

Max's head dropped to my shoulder. I looked at her. She was beautiful. I was tempted to lean down and kiss her. To see what it felt like. To see what she tasted like. I decided I didn't want to wake her up so I picked her up bridal style I brought her into the house. She was snuggled up against my chest when I walked in. Nudge was sitting there on the couch when she saw this. I glared at her daring her to say something. Luckily she didn't. I brought Max to the guest bedroom and laid her down. After putting her under the blankets and all I was tempted to lay down with her. But then she may think I was a creeper so instead I left the room and went to talk to my mother.

**I know sue me. I am sorry but now I should be able to update. I am making a new story so keep an eye out for it. Don't know the title yet. Reviews? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Sup guys. My new story is called Just the start of hope. So if ya love me look it up. On with the story.**

Fang prov:

My mother was on the front porch sitting on the swing. I sat next to her.

"Do you think it is the same Jeb?" she asked.

"I don't know. Could be. He never told you his last name."

"Her mother is the Anne lady isn't it."

"No. Her father hooked up with someone and stole the child."

She looked at me eyes wide. "You don't think…"

"The more time I spend with her and her past I wonder."

We sat there in the dark listening to everything around.

"You guys leaving tomorrow?"

"Going to visit twins first then leave,"

"Just be careful,"

"Try,"

Max prov:

I woke up around 4:30. I wrote a quick note saying I was going for a run. I out on some shorts and a tank top. Then slid on some old running shoes.

After finding my way out of the house I put my headphones in and started running.

I ran and found my feet changing to hit the pavement when the beat changed. I felt someone run next to me, or trying to. I turned to see a red haired girl and without thinking punched her.

"OW," yep it's her. How can I tell the squeaky voice.

"Leave me alone Lissa,"

"I swear Max I'm telling Jase!"

Like his little blond ass could do anything.

After awhile I felt another figure running next to me. Out of the corner of my eye I was surprised to see Fang. I smiled at him and he gave a small smile back. We kept running side by side till we reach the house again.

I pulled out the headphones.

"How long did you follow me for?"

"I left not long after I guess. Lissa slowed you down."

"Saw that," I muttered.

He chuckled "Tried to say hi to me too."

When we walked into the house, it was about 6:30, I could smell the pancakes. Mmmm homemade. Val was standing there making the pancakes while Nudge stood/jumped next to her trying to lick the batter.

"GIMME!" Nudge was squealing.

"Ears are bleeding Nudge." I said.

After it was all done Nudge, Fang, and I were stuffing ourselves like no other. Poor Val just stood there surprised about the fact we ate every little thing and still found some more food in the fridge.

"You guys eat way too much." She said.

"mdsvfjubnauif," ya that came from all of us.

After eating Fang and I repacked and started to say goodbye. I didn't want to leave. Fang didn't want to either I could tell, but he was doing it for me. When we headed back we would stop back. After the hugs and goodbyes we left.

"We still need to go see the twins." Fang said.

"Fine by me," I said turning the radio on leaning back.

I need to start planning.

**Hmmm now I shall go make cookies.**

**Reviews?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry guys. I was grounded. Which meant bye bye Nicky. Yes that is my laptops name. I decided that this week is listen to country music week. Ya random but hey at least I'm not raving on why I was grounded. On with the story.**

Fang prov:

Max had some country song on the radio. Like really country. I reached to turn it and she smacked my hand. I waited a bit till I tried again. She smacked me harder.

"Try it again and I shall bite you," she said her eyes remaining closed.

"Why are we listening to this?" I asked

"Cause I say so," she said in a country accent.

I laughed and just kept driving.

After a while we found the house. We got out and headed to the door. Before I could knock Max just walked right in. the first thing we are lucky enough to see is Enyo making out with a guy on the couch. Fang gave a growl and the guy leapt off and took off out the door.

"Hey what was that for Fangy?" Enyo complained.

"Fangy?" I asked

He looked at me and rolled his eyes. Erida came in.

"What happened to last night?"

"There was a bit of change to the plan," I said sitting next to Enyo.

First thing we had to do was explain everything to them. They already knew my past so it made it easier. After that we just gooved off and Erida and I were being ourselves. Like I never left.

"WATCH OUT FOR NINJA PILLOW FIGHT!" I shouted as I slammed a pillow down on Fang who was trying to drink some orange juice.

He gave me a wtf look while I took off crackling like a maniac. Erida came up next to Fang and slammed him with another pillow. Enyo looked at us like we were crazy. Suddenly Erida and I looked at each other.

"WAL-MART!"

"Oh no." muttered Enyo

We ran up Fang.

"COME WITH US COME WITH US WE CAN MAKE A BET TO SEE WHO LASTS THE LONGES AND THEN ONCE WE GET KICKED OUT WE CAN GO TO THE MALL AND WE CAN PREFORM!"

"Were they always like this," Fang asked Enyo.

"Yes and sometimes worse and they won't cave so you got no choice."

He sighed "Let's go,"

"Let's review, Erida and Enyo are one team Fang and I are the other and whoever gets kicked out last by doing the most damage wins. GO!" I shouted hopping into a cart while Fang pushed it the rode on the little bar on the bottom. It must have looked weird for 3 22 year olds and a 24 year old to be running around Wal-Mart.

"I FEEL SO UNTOUCHED RIGHT NOW NEED YOU SO MUCH SOME HOW I CAN'T FORGET YOU GOING CRAZY FROM THE MOMENT I MET YOU!" Yep that's me while Fang is screaming "FOR NARNIA".

Some teenagers saw us stole their mother's carts found some pool noodles and joined us.

I saw Erida professing her undying love for a man while Enyo was trying to convince him she was right for her.

Suddenly a voice came on the speaker every single one of us dropped to the ground.

"NO THE VOICES!"

The mother's were yelling at the teens who had joined us.

We laugh and I leap out of the cart Fang close behind I go to where the bikes are and hop on one and take off. Fang getting the idea hops on one to and follows. One of the teenagers knocked down a display sign and propped it at an angle. Fang and I reach it and I do a spin of it while Fang does a flip with the bike. We land making skid marks. We jump off the bikes and fang heads to the jewelry section and pulls a ring away from the same guy who Enyo and Erida were bugging earlier.

"Maximum Ride," Fang said getting down on one knee. The guy looked surprised at both Fang taking his ring and my name.

"Will you annoy the rest of the store with me?"

"Why yes! I am so glad you asked!" I squealed.

Fang picked me up and swirled me around then put me on the counter and handed me the ring. The man took the ring out of my hand and just shook his head. The lady behind the counter was red.

"OUT OUT RIGHT NOW!"

Fang and I laughed was we took off out of the store.

Enyo and Erida were already out.

"You guys won, we didn't even get a chance to do a whole lot. We saw what you guys did. It was great."

Fang and I laughed.

"Mall?" I asked

They nodded their heads.

Now a chance to run the mall.

Ya sorry about updating late. Reviews?


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello guys. I'm watching the Celtics game. GO CELTICS! Yes I am a crazy sports loving girl. Example I started track today. Ya that was fun. On with da story.**

Fang prov:

I didn't know what they had in mind for the mall but this should be interesting.

Max prov: (**Ya I noticed I didn't say when I changed provs last time. I was sleepy and just wanted to post. And cold but now I have heat in my room! Party!)**

I hope Joe still works in the store or we won't be able to play. We could always use a car radio…

Erida prov:

I missed my best friend. My sister's not as fun.

Enyo prov:

This part I enjoy.

Sam prov:

Where the hell is she?

Max prov:

My phone rang and I turned down the radio.

"Jello,"

"Max where are you?"

"You don't need to know Sam," I say Fang's face turn into a frown.

"You don't need to know,"

"Come on Max please we are all freaked out that you are gone,"

"Why? I sound fine don't I?"

"Still,"

"Wait a sec."

I flipped the phone so I could take a picture of myself. I was wearing short jean shorts a black tank top with a black shirt with a cool gold design on it. The left side slipped past my shoulder and on my arm. I was also wearing black cowboy boots that had gold designs on them. I had put on a bit of make up today. Some thin sparkly gold eyeliner, dark blue sparkly eye shadow, I put on some mascara, and lastly I put on some gloss that seemed to just sparkle like stars.

I sent it to Sam.

"There you get the pic?"

"Ya but Max…Just be careful."

"I'm Maximum Ride what do you have to worry about?"

Just like that Fang slammed the brakes, but it was too late. A car smashed into us and we went rolling. When it stopped I looked around and called out. But no one answered.

**Cliffy I will kill a character if I don't get reviews. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok guys here is the next chapter. Sorry no words of wisdom today. There is something up with my e-mail so if I don't respond to everything right away then sorry.**

Max prov:

I screamed their names louder but continued to hear no response. I felt my head getting heavy and then I finally gave in.

I awoke to knocking and banging. I opened my eyes and looked over to see Fang banging on my window. He motioned for me to cover my face so I did. I heard a few bangs then the window broke. I felt strong arms pull me out then wrapped me in a tight hug. I hugged back as tight as I could.

"I'm sorry I tried to stop but the guy in the other car didn't stop at the stop sign. I got the twins out but you were knocked out. I couldn't get through to you. I am so so sorry Max. Please forgive me I am so sorry." Fang mumbled into my hair.

"It is not your fault. Don't ever think it is your fault." I said into his chest.

I felt two more pair of arms come around me and knew it was Enyo and Erida. After awhile we let go of each other. Actually Fang never did he kept an arm around me the whole time. We had to wait till the cops showed up. The guy in the other car was cussing us out from his car. I still felt tired so I leaned my head on Fang's chest trying not to fall asleep.

"Come on Max walk with me. You can't go to sleep." Fang said dragging me slightly.

We walked around a little bit but not far enough so we didn't see the two wrecked cars.

Finally the cops came with an ambulance. We walked back over and I saw Jacob hop out of his cop car.

"Wait it was you guys. Who was in that car," he said pointing to Fang's car.

"Fang, Enyo, Erida, and I," I said.

"How did you survive?"

"Fang," I said.

Jacob just nodded "Go over to the ambulance I want to talk to this guy,"

We headed over to and they checked us over. Apparently they thought I had a really bad concussion and wanted to take me to the hospital.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" I shouted.

"Just relax Max I'll ride with you." Fang said who was sitting next to me.

"Come on let's go,"

Fang dragged me into the ambulance and forced me to lay down on the gurney.

The ride there was awful even with Fang there. Enyo and Erida stayed behind to help out with Jacob.

When I got there they did a bunch of test and decided to keep me here for the night and told Fang to not let me fall asleep.

I was lying in the bed with Fang sitting next to me.

"I'm bored,"

"Well it is not suppose to be entertaining," Fang said.

"I want to sleep,"

"You can't,"

'Why?"

"Because the doctors say so."

"I don't like doctors."

"I noticed,"

We sat like that for a while. In silence.

I patted the spot next to me on the bed. Fang looked at me in confusion.

"Lay down,"

"Max,"

I looked at him. He hesitated then laid down next to me above the covers. I curled up on his chest and he put an arm around me and rubbed my back slightly.

"Thank you. For everything,"

"Just don't fall asleep,"

"Ok,"

We lay there in silence just curled up next to each other. For the rest of the night.

**Reviews?**


	16. Chapter 16

**I love music. Life is like built on music I swear one perfect for every moment. On with the story.**

Fang prov:

I am in so much trouble. I have known the girl for like 4 days and I think I may like her. A lot. Bet the twins are going to get a kick out of this.

Max prov:

Fang must have fell asleep some point because his hand stopped moving on my back and he was snoring softly. For some strange reason I always felt comfortable with Fang even if it has only been a few days. This was strange for me. It normally takes me a long time to warm up to someone. Yet Fang was different. I just had to find out why.

Fang woke up and stretched under me.

"Mornin," I said

"Wait I fell asleep," he asked confused.

"Yep and don't worry I didn't and you need to rest,"

Fang sighed. "How are we going to get to Florida now," he asked

I turned to face him, "After the fact that you could have just died you still find that you must bring me to Florida. Why does it mean so much to you?"

I felt Fang stiffen under me. Could his past be as bad as mine?

Fang prov:

I took a deep breath.

"My mother and I were always close but one day when my father was at work and it was just my mother and I at home. I was about 6 I guess. We were in the kitchen when someone came crashing through the door. They took one look at us and shot me and then my mother. They raided the house of what they could. They left my mother and I bleeding to death. She held me in her arms and told me I would make through it. She told me how much she loved me and would never let me go. She died just like that. When my father came home he called the ambulance and the cops. They saved me but she was dead. My father couldn't take it so we moved. My father became a drunk and dated some women at a club every week. I couldn't take it and when I was 10 they still hadn't caught the guys so I went out myself and looked. I found them. Killed them without a second thought. Then after that I realized I still couldn't bring her back so I cut. One day my father got mad and stabbed me almost killing me. I was taken away and sent to different foster homes. Then I found Val and Nudge. They took me in and fixed me up. She refused to have children after what happened to her daughter. So she adopted. They fixed me up to where I am today."

I lay there afraid to look at her for now she knew my story. She knew I was a killer.

Suddenly I felt her small but strong arms go around me as tight as possible. I was shocked and I pulled her back to look at her.

"Max I killed people, how do you just," she cut me off

"I understand," she said and just held me close. I put my arms around her afraid she would disappear.

Max prov:

I understood I finally understood.

The doctors finally let me out saying I should be ok. We walked out to the parking lot just as Erida and Enyo pulled up on 2 black mv agusta 07 models.

"Where did you get these babies?" I asked stroking them.

"For you guys," Enyo said tossing me a helmet.

"The car is dead and well my boyfriend hooked me up with these babies," Enyo said tossing a helmet to Fang.

"We still going to the mall?" asked Erida.

"Didn't plan on not," I said hoping on one Erida getting behind me while Fang and Enyo got on the other one.

I was wearing the same thing from yesterday I noticed and the twins took Fang and mines bag back to their place.

We drove into the lot and headed to a music store where we were in luck. Joe still works there.

"Hey guys long time no see. Are you guys here to buy for once or perform?"

"Perform," Enyo said already gathering the stuff. We carried it all out to the food court where it was swarming it being lunch and break. We set up on a slightly elevated area.

"Let's do Me and You"

Max =normal Erida ( )

You've been waiting so long  
I'm here to answer your call  
I know that I shouldn't have had you waiting at all  
I've been so busy, but I've been thinking about what I wanna do with you

I know them other guys, they been talking bout the way I do what I do  
They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true  
They know you're the one I wanna give it to  
I can see you want me too  
Now, it's me and you

It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting (Waiting)  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)  
It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me how you like it

I was waiting for you to tell me you were ready  
I know what to do, if only you would let me  
As long as you're cool with it, I'll treat you right  
Here is where you wanna be

I know them other guys, they been talking bout the way I do what I do  
They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true  
They know you're the one I wanna give it to  
I can see you want me too  
And now, it's me and you

It's me and you now (Baby, it's me and you)  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now (Thinking bout making that move)  
Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)  
It's me and you, now (Uh-huh)  
I've been waiting (Hey)  
Think I wanna make that move, now (Wanna make a move)  
Baby, tell me how you like it (Yea)

Baby, I'll love you all the way down  
Get you right where you like it, I promise you'll like it (I swear)  
Just relax and let me make that move (It's our secret thang)  
Keep it between me and you

It's me and you, now (Oh Yea-a)  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now (Move now)  
Baby, tell me if you like (Tell me if you like it)  
It's me and you, now (Yea)  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now (Gonna make a move now)  
Baby, tell me how you like it  
It's me and you

Baby ill love you all the way down  
Get you right where you like it  
I promise you'll like it(i swear)  
Just relax and let me make a move(it's now secret)

It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting (Waiting)  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)  
It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me how you like it

It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting (Waiting)  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)  
It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me how you like it. 

We had gotten their attention. Why? Simple we can sing, we can perform, and we look pretty good. We got a warm round of applause but that's not what we came for. So I started a tune almost everyone knows.

Fang=normal

**Hey, don't write yourself off yet  
It's only in your head you feel left out  
Or looked down on  
Just try your best, try everything you can  
And don't you worry what they tell themselves  
When you're away.**

It just takes some time, little girl in the middle of the ride over, and over  
Everything, everything will be just fine over, and over Everything, everything it'll be alright alright

Hey, you know they're all the same  
You know you're doing better on your own on your own  
So don't buy in.  
Live right now  
Yeah, just be yourself.  
It doesn't matter if it's good enough  
For someone else

It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride over, and over  
Everthing, everything it'll be just fine over, and over Everything, everything it'll be alright alright  
It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride over, and over  
Everything, everything it'll be just fine over, and over Everything, everything it'll be alright alright

Hey, don't write yourself off yet  
It's only in your head you feel left out  
Or looked down on  
Just do your best, do everything you can.  
And don't you worry what the bitter hearts, are gonna say

It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride over, and over  
Everything, everything it'll be just fine over, and over Everything, everything it'll be alright alright.

**It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride over, and over  
Everything, everything It'll be just fine over, and over  
Everything, everything it'll be alright alright **

Ya now we got em . I nodded to Erida and she knew what we were we going to sing and signaled to Enyo.

Erida=**Bold**

Max=_Itallics_

Both=_**bold and italics**_

**Someday I let you in  
Treat you right  
Drive you out of your mind  
oh**

_You never met a chick like me  
Burn so bright  
I'm gonna make you blind_

_**Always want what you can't have  
But is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted  
Make you feel good  
As I'm with you  
Let me shape you  
Let's get it started**_

Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a Shame  
You don't put up a fight  
It's a game  
That we play  
at the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up

_****__Yeahhhhhhhh oh oh__**  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby baby**_

Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby  
Yes you are my baby  
and I'll make you crazy tonight

Look at me boy cause I got you where I want you  
Isn't it so exciting  
Wanna shake you  
Wanna break you  
Take a backseat boy  
Cuz now I'm driving

Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a Shame  
You don't put up a fight  
It's a game  
That we play  
at the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up  
Woahhhhhhhhh ohhhh yeah!

They went insane. I was enjoying this way too much cause I told Fang they next song

"Long way to go"

Fang=_italics_

Max=**Bold**

**I love it when they try to get intimate  
Even though they know I really ain't into it  
**_You're not into it?_** I'm not into it  
I already know the game and I've been through it  
See I buy my own bags, my boots, my jeans  
Wear La Rok with my Rebel Yell underneath  
You wanna step to me?  
Said you gotta long way 2 go** _Rock wit me now_

**You claim that you're so hot  
And you say you got skills in the bedroom  
You try to flirt when you're so not  
Had a chance you still never come through  
You say you wanna come and see me  
Cause you know your girlfriend wanna be me** _Uh_  
**I'ma tell you why you can't  
Said you gotta long way 2 go  
Wanna love me? Wanna touch me?  
Think twice cause you gotta long way 2 go  
Don't know howda act, bettah fall back  
It's like that cause you gotta long way 2 go  
It's not that deep, take it easy, you wanna please me?  
Got a long way 2 go, I'ma bad girl  
You wanna get close? Ease up cause you gotta a long wayay you wanna love me?**

**I love it when they try to get scandalous  
Even though they know they really can't handle it  
**_They can't handle it?_ **They can't handle it  
Try and take me out to dinner, I'll cancel it  
If you really wanna know me first of all  
You should never try to get to personal  
'Cause I meant it when I said:  
That you gotta long way to go**

**You claim that you're so hot  
And you say you got skills in the bedroom  
You try to flirt when you're so not  
Had a chance you still never come through  
You say you wanna come and see me  
Cause you know your girlfriend wanna be me **_Uh_**  
I'ma tell you why you can't  
Said you gotta long way 2 go  
Say you wanna love me?**

**Wanna love me? Wanna touch me?  
Think twice cause you gotta long way 2 go  
Don't know howda act, bettah fall back  
It's like that cause you gotta long way 2 go  
It's not that deep, take it easy, you wanna please me?  
Got a long way 2 go, I'ma bad girl  
You wanna get close? Ease up cause you gotta a long way**

**You claim that you're so hot  
And you say you got skills in the bedroom  
You try to flirt when you're so not  
Had a chance you still never come through  
You say you wanna come and see me  
Cause you know your girlfriend wanna be me** _Uh, yeah_  
**Said you gotta long way 2 go  
Say you wanna love me?**

**Wanna love me? Wanna touch me?  
Think twice cause you gotta long way 2 go  
Don't know howda act, bettah fall back  
It's like that cause you gotta long way 2 go  
It's not that deep, take it easy you wanna please me?  
Got a long way 2 go, I'ma bad girl  
You wanna get close? Ease up cause you gotta a long way**

Wanna love me? Wanna touch me?  
Think twice cause you gotta long way 2 go  
Don't know howda act, bettah fall back  
It's like that cause you gotta long way 2 go  
It's not that deep, take it easy, you wanna please me?  
Got a long way 2 go, I said you gotta long way to go  
Rock wit me now, you gotta long way to go  
Bettah fall back, said you gotta long way to go

****"Girlfriend," Erida said "Sing is Max"

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!

Hey! Hey!**  
**

"My turn!" I was surprised by Fang then rolled my eyes when I found out he wanted to do She's fine.

Fang=normal

Bow bow  
Bow bow bow  
Bow bow  
Bow bow bow  
Bow bow  
Bow bow bow  
Hurricane  
Bow bow  
Bow bow bow  
Bow bow  
Bow bow bow

Bum bum bum  
Bum bum bum  
Bum bum bum  
Bum bum bum

She fine den a bitch, ass and her tits  
Thick in tha hips every nig want her  
Call her Halle Berry, Halle berry  
Halle Berry, Halle berry  
She walkin like a model  
Hands on your knees  
Scrub the ground  
She aint nothing but a tease  
Halle Berry, Halle berry  
Halle Berry, Halle berry

Well let's get ratchet  
Lets get ratchet  
Look at her prettier then Halle and thicker than Janet  
She say she like all of my club bangers I be jamming  
Told her to bust it open let me see whats really happnin  
She the ship and im the captain  
I'm tha captain  
Booty bigger than the pus

And im all the way in your city  
Im from louisianna so you gotta show me how your  
city do it for that camera  
Make it drop and bring it back to the top  
I'm no amateur  
Girl you can give it to me it aint nothing I cant handle  
She just got out of the shower smellin like a scented candle  
And im finna finna ?  
Sliding off tha mattress  
No moving no acting baby this is real action  
Beat it up so bad  
You be scared to walk past me  
I know your halle berry  
Baby theres no acting  
I beat it up so bad  
You be scared to walk past me for real

She fine den a bitch ass and her tits  
Thick in tha hips every nig want her  
Call her Halle Berry, Halle berry  
Halle Berry, Halle berry  
She walkin like a model  
Hands on your knees  
Scrub the ground  
She aint nothing but a tease  
Halle Berry, Halle berry, Halle berry  
Halle Berry, Halle berry

Halle berry you jazze  
That's way past fine  
Girl you look like something that should be on tha dance line  
Increadable by tha waist  
Pluss she got a pretty face  
Even tho she got class she listen to UGK  
Im finna flip her through traffic  
With tha top back of tha donk  
Girl I gaurntee I can make you go numb numb numb numb  
I got enough bread to take me and you to London  
And back to America and all over the country  
She make me want to keep her close by  
Like a side kick  
She tha type of chick that aint gone never look sloppy  
Imma beat it out the frame  
Hurricane that's who I be  
You must be Halle berry  
I don't need to see your Id

She fine den a bitch ass and her tits  
Thick in tha hips every nig want her  
Call her Halle Berry, Halle berry  
Halle Berry, Halle berry  
She walkin like a model  
Hands on your knees  
Scrub the ground  
She aint nothing but a tease  
Halle Berry, Halle berry  
Halle Berry, Halle berry

Gone bob your head  
Gone work your shoulder  
Now what I just said girl do it on tha d  
Age aint shi  
I done got a lil older  
Me or you man baby girl take a pic  
Whitch one  
She so classy, Shes so jazzy  
Lil momma blow like a  
Do it on tha d  
She don't need no help  
She say she got it  
She do it all by her self  
Get so fine  
Like a god damn ticket  
Gave her a hickey  
In order for a nig like me to spend cash  
You gotta bounce like shocks in your ass  
You, bed, ass, work  
Start slow faster  
Mr. Halle Berry  
your bitch  
Take her from tha club  
To tha car to tha d

Superstar

She fine den a bitch ass and her tits  
Thick in tha hips every nig want her  
Call her Halle Berry, Halle berry  
Halle Berry, Halle berry  
She walkin like a model  
Hands on your knees  
Scrub the ground  
She aint nothing but a tease  
Halle Berry, Halle berry, Halle berry  
Halle Berry, Halle berry 

With that we all took a bow and returned the stuff. Joe was there.

"That was shorter than normal but better." He said "When did you join them," he asked Fang.

"I'm Erida and Enyo's brother,"

"Ah I see. Ok guys visit me more often will ya,"

"Try to see ya," We called.

We walked around the mall for the rest of the day then headed to the twins' place.

After eating some McDonalds we stayed up and watched a movie called Lost Voyage. It even for me was scary. By the end of the movie we were all on top of Fang. We all attempted to go to bed after that. But I couldn't sleep. I crept down the hallway to where Fang was staying. I opened the door and it creaked oh so slightly. I tipped toed in and stood looking at the lump on the bed.

"Max I know your standing there," I jumped slightly by the sound of his voice. He lifted the covers and let me crawl in.

"Couldn't sleep," I muttered.

"Figured"

We just laid there in perfect silence which I ruined.

"I miss it here," I said

Fang turned and looked at me.

"We should just stay here. Life would be so much easier."

"But you need to get back home. You need to fix your past."

I looked at Fang for a while.

"You fixed it,"

Reviews?


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok so people have been complying about the song title not being available. Honestly you can type in chunks of the lyrics into Google and it will pop up. But I was nice and went through and wrote every title down from the 1****st**** song to the last so there ya go. Love like woe, bottoms up, If I die young, concrete angel, lose yourself, like a g6, broken wing, I'm not afraid, love the way you lie, Alyssa lies, we are who we are, I need you, me and you, the middle, give it up, long way to go, girlfriend, and she's fine. So there you go. On with the story.**

Fang prov:

I didn't think. I don't think I even had time to. I pulled Max closer to me. And kissed her.

Max prov:

He kissed me. At first I didn't respond due to shock but as soon as I woke up I kissed him back. It didn't get to intense. No, Fang stopped it before it did. He pulled me back and looked at me. His eyes where dark and gold swirls. Filled with so much. He kissed my forehead and pulled me to his chest. I clutched his shirt and buried my head into him. We fell asleep like that. In peace.

Erida prov:

I had gotten up in the middle of the night because I was hungry. I passed by Fang's room. I was open a bit so I poked my head in to look. There was Fang and Max clutching each other like they were about to fall off the face of the earth. I know I have only seen them for a few days all I can say is about time.

Fang prov:

I woke up in the morning to find Max still in my arms. I smoothed out her hair slightly and she stirred. Her eyes opened.

"Mornin," she said and kissed me lightly on my lips.

I grinned at her and kissed her forehead.

"Mornin,"

"We better start heading back to Colorado."

"Ya. Here it is your bag from the car. Go change."

She left to change while I myself changed. I pulled on a black t-shirt, a black hoodie, and some dark jeans. I walked out with my bag and saw Max coming out with dark jeans, a dark green shirt, and a black jacket. Unzipped.

Max prov:

I couldn't get last night out of my head. I was happy. I saw Fang in the hallway and smiled. He returned the smile and grabbed my hand. We headed downstairs where the twins already made breakfast. We ate a joked for a while but soon we had to leave.

After saying our goodbyes we hopped on our bikes and started back home. Now I was going to have to deal with Ari and Sam.

Sam prov:

Where is she? She needs to come home before she gets hurt again.

Dylan prov:

Ok I love Max like a sister and all but these guys are killing me. Max knows how to take care of herself. They can deal even if it is just for a while.

Ari prov:

Max, you are so dead when you get home.

Gazzy prov:

I really hope Anne and Jeb didn't get to her after what they did to Angel and I…

Angel prov:

She is safe she has to be safe.

Ella prov:

I swear if she went down there she is so dead.

Fang prov:

We crashed down at a small hotel for the heck of it. we were sleeping, yes in the same bed, when Max's cell rang. Max was fast asleep so I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Who is this? Where the hell is Max?"

"Sam?"

"Fang? What are you doing with Max's phone?"

"Long story,"

"Well give it to her,"

"She is asleep,"

"Wake her up,"

"No,"

"Where are you guys?"

"Hotel,"

With that the phone went silent. Guess I should have checked the id first.

**Reviews?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello guys. It is depressing song day. Why? Because it is a cold snowy day. On with my warm awesome story.**

Max prov:

When I woke up Fang was already in the shower. I looked at my phone and saw that I talked to Sam last night. Late. I don't remember this at all. Fang came out in jeans, a black t-shirt and a leather jacket that was…guess it…. black.

"Morning sleepy head."

"Did Sam call?"

"Ya you didn't wake up so I answered it. Didn't look at the id."

"What did he say,"

Fang shrugged. "He is just mad your still not back"

"Well if we go soon we will be there by the end of the day."

With that I headed to take my shower.

Fang prov:

While Max took a shower I went a grabbed some food at a bakery across the street.

I came back just when Max walk out wearing a long sleeved purple shirt jeans and leather jacket.

"Food?"

I nodded and smiled tossing her a bag. We ate in silence. Not the creepy kind but the nice kind. Once we were done we packed our stuff and hopped on our bikes. And like that we were off.

Max prov:

While we were at a stop light a man next to us had Crank Dat blasting through his speakers. I smiled at him and the song ended. Yet the light had yet to change. Then She Wolf came on and her put it on louder.**(Notice song titles) **I began to sing along.

S.O.S. she's in disguise  
S.O.S. she's in disguise  
There's a she wolf in disguise  
Coming out, coming out, coming out

A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me  
Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy  
The moon's awake now with eyes wide open  
My body's craving, so feed the hungry

I've been devoting myself to you Monday to Monday and Friday to Friday  
Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it  
I'm starting to feel just a little abused like a coffee machine in an office  
So I'm gonna go somewhere cozy to get me a lover  
And tell you all about it

There's a she wolf in your closet  
Open up and set her free  
There's a she wolf in your closet  
Let it out so it can breathe

Sitting across a bar, staring right at her prey  
It's going well so far, she's gonna get her way  
Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent  
The moon's my teacher, and I'm her student

To locate the single men, I got on me a special radar  
And the fire department hotline in case I get in trouble later  
Not looking for cute little divos or rich city guys that just want to enjoy  
But having a very good time and behave very bad in the arms of a boy

There's a she wolf in the closet  
Open up and set her free  
There's a she wolf in your closet  
Let it out so it can breathe

S.O.S. she's in disguise  
S.O.S. she's in disguise  
There's a she wolf in disguise  
Coming out, coming out, coming out

S.O.S. she's in disguise  
S.O.S. she's in disguise  
There's a she wolf in disguise  
Coming out, coming out, coming out

There's a she wolf in your closet  
Let it out so it can breathe

Just as the song ended the light turned green and we sped off.

It didn't take much longer till we arrived. We parked outside my place. Fang had called Iggy and told him to just meet him at my place. We walked in and were attacked with hugs from by Iggy, Ari, Sam, Ella, Dylan, Angel, and Gazzy. When everyone finally got off we were forced to tell what happened. We told everything but the kiss. That they didn't need to know. After being attacked we all ended up staying in the living room. But not before Sam ordered me to his room.

Fang prov:

What does Sam want?

**Reviews?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys I am sick again so I am updating. Here we go.**

Max prov:

Sam led me to his room and had me sit on the bed.

"There is one question you have yet to answer. Why. Why did you leave with him? After all this time. I offered time and time again and yet you leave with him. I don't get it."

"He just had right timing."

"But Max," Sam pulled me to him and kissed me.

Fang prov:

Max has been there for a long time. I was beginning to worry. Suddenly Max came bursting out of his room bright red.

"Max," Sam called coming out from the room.

I stood up and stepped in front of Sam. Max peaked out from behind me.

"Leave her alone Sam,"

"Oh and what are you her protector?"

Max prov:

I felt Fang tense slightly. I stepped out from behind him.

"Sam please don't start this,"

"Why what is really going. Max explain this."

By this time everyone was standing looking at us. I bit my lip and shrank slightly into Fang. Should we really tell them or should we just leave it as is. But Sam seemed to have figured it out.

"You where gone 5 days and this is what happens."

Ari seemed to figure it out and stood next to Sam.

"Max," he said with a warning voice.

I felt Fang tense even more next to me.

Ella looked at me.

"This isn't how you act Max. Running off then hooking up with him."

"I hate to say it but I agree with Ella, Max," Dylan said standing next to them. We were way out numbered.

"Get out," Sam said.

"Sam this is so not necessary. I haven't done anything wrong. Just because I only see you as a friend doesn't me you can kick me out."

But they all just stood there.

"Fine I will go pack my stuff."

"Look for a new job too Max. And no more band." Ari said.

I can't believe my family was turning their back on me. Over the fact I am with Fang.

I dragged Fang into my room and had him help put my stuff in a bag. Angel and Gazzy came in.

"Max you can't go. Bring us we will protect you." Gazzy said.

"I got it covered guys," Fang said "But if you want you can come and be back up. We have an extra bedroom." They nodded. And went back out to rejoin Iggy.

Fang prov:

I really can't believe this. They are just throwing her out. So what if it is out of character. She is family. We left without saying another word. Iggy took Angel, Gazzy and Max's bag. Max followed behind on her bike on the way to my place. Iggy had already beat us there. Once we got off and started walking to the building I pulled Max over.

"Look Max I am sorry. I didn't know they would act that way. If you want."

I never got to finish because Max pressed her lips to mine. I kissed her back. My arms went around her waist while her wrapped around my neck pulling me closer.

When we broke apart our breath was slightly uneven.

"You don't need to be sorry about anything Fang. That is their choice. Your mine."

**Reviews?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hiya people of Earth beyond. Humans can be a pain but they can be great too. Just gotta find the right ones. On with the story where life never turns out the way it should.**

Max prov:

Ok so after all that happened we decided to watch something uplifting. So what may you ask did we do for the next 8 hours? Simple watch tons of old Disney movies. Turns out Angel and Gazzy had never seen ANY of them. Which to me is so not possible. I naturally has seen every single one so I sang the songs and got Fang to do the duets with me. Our best? I just can't wait to be king. Followed by Diggah Tunnah. Oh ya we cool like that. After Angel and Gazzy where passed out on the couch. Fang and I could get 2 hours for sleep. We crawled into his bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Fang prov:

I woke up with Max still sound asleep next to me. I looked at the clock. We better get going.

"Max," I said shaking her shoulder. She just grumbled something. I shook her a little harder.

"Come on Max," "menahmiph,"

Attractive Max attractive.

Then I got an idea. I leaned down and kissed her. Her eyes shot open. I pulled away and laughed.

"Hey,"

"Morning to you too," I said as I leaned down to kiss her forehead. "We got work,"

"Oh ya I forgot you got the job," Max mumbled.

She stretched and headed to the bathroom to change. I slipped into some dark jeans, black t-shirt, and a black hoodie. I need to cut my hair.

Max came out wearing black skinny jeans, a long whit sleeved shirt with a black shirt on top. She just looked so perfect. I took her hand and pulled her into a kiss. She responded in a heartbeat. I kissed her deeper and I felt her hand run down my stomach. It traced itself back up to my shoulder and I pulled her closer.

We stayed like this for awhile. When we broke apart our breath was ragged. She looked at me with so much trust. I know that no matter what I would never let her go.

Max prov:

There is just something different about him I thought while driving to the bookshop. I just can't wait to find out what else there is to this puzzle then I see now.

When we got there we slid onto our seats. I explained to Fang what we do and for the rest of the day tried to beat each other on chess web. Every once in a while ringing someone up.

Life is getting shorter. We should have some fun.

**Reviews?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sup guys. I don't have school tomorrow because of snow. Yahoo! On with the story.**

Max prov:

I was about to fall asleep when we were finally able to go home. Of course when we get there it is about 1ish. I fell on to the bed and buried myself among blankets and pillows. Fang chuckled and laid down next to me putting am arm around my waist.

"Come on. Change then you can sleep. You don't have to change out later."

I mumbled something unattractive and made a zombie like walk to where ever my clothes were. I pulled on baggy sweat pants and a black tank top.

I heard fang chuckle from the bed.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing. Those are just my pants."

"Too bad,"

Fang pulled me onto the bed where I laid on him and fell asleep in record time.

I felt both Fang and I shoot out of bed when we smelt Iggy's food. Turned out we were having pancakes. We sat there stuffing ourselves to the impossible. When we were done with the food, dishes, and well food, we decided to take Gazzy and Angel out to get clothes and more food.

After many hours at the store, and I tell you I hate shopping, we headed out to pizza hut.

"Why do they always look at us weird when we order?" Angel asked.

"Because we eat too much food for their taste," I responded drinking my Pepsi.

"You know what I hate," Gazzy says randomly. "When you get a song stuck in your head and you can't get it out,"

"Sing it," I respond.

"I can't sing," Gazzy mumbled.

"Well then we will sing it," Fang said, "Which song is it?"

"That song you sang at the diner, Love Like Woe."

"Well then Fang and Iggy can sing, it." I said giving them the beat.

Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh  
Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh  
(I kinda feel like it don't make sense)

I'm thinking, baby, you and I are undeniable  
But I'm finding out loves unreliable  
I'm giving all I got to make you stay  
Or am I just a roadblock in your way?

Cause you're a pretty little windstorm out on the boulevard  
Something like a Sunset, oh you're a shooting star  
And I might drive myself insane  
If those lips aren't speaking my name

Cause I got some intuition,  
Or maybe I'm superstitious  
But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down  
To counter this addiction, you've got me on a mission  
Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?  
(How) could I say no?

She's got a love like woe  
Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,  
Girl's got a love like woe (ba-da-da)  
I kinda feel like it don't make sense  
Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again  
Love so strong, then you moved on  
Now I'm hung up in suspense,  
Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again

It's like a hurricane, speed train, she's a moving car  
Catch her in the fast lane, oh I gotta know,  
Can I keep up with her pace?  
Kick it into gear when I see that face

You can take up all my time cause you're the only one  
That can make a storm cloud break, pulling out the sun  
And I can't get caught in the rain  
Can I get your lips to speak my name?

Cause I got some intuition,  
Or maybe I'm superstitious  
But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down  
To counter this addiction, you've got me on a mission  
Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?  
(How) could I say no?

She's got a love like woe  
Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,  
Girl's got a love like woe (ba-da-da)  
I kinda feel like it don't make sense  
Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again  
Love so strong, then you moved on  
Now I'm hung up in suspense,  
Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again

Cause we only have one life  
The timing and the moment,  
All seem so right  
So would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine)  
Would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine)

She's got a love like woe  
Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,  
Girl's got a love like woe (ba-da-da)  
I kinda feel like it don't make sense  
Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again  
Love so strong, then you moved on  
Now I'm hung up in suspense,  
Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again

She's got a love like woe  
Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,  
Girl's got a love like woe (ba-da-da)  
I kinda feel like it don't make sense  
Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again  
Love so strong, then you moved on  
Now I'm hung up in suspense,  
Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again!

Everyone in the place clapped. Great now we got a crowd. A man behind us turned to speak to us.

"Hey can you sing Tik Tok?"

"Sure no problem," I said

Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy  
Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city  
Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back

I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes  
Trying on all our clothes, clothes  
Boys blowing up our phones, phones  
Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs  
Pulling up to the parties  
Trying to get a little bit tipsy

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer  
Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here  
And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger

I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk  
Boys tryin' to touch my junk, junk  
Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk

Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out  
Or the police shut us down, down  
Police shut us down, down  
Po-po shut us

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me

With my hands up  
You got me now  
You got that sound  
Yeah, you got me

DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me

With my hands up  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up

Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

We got more cheers and whoots.

"Complicated!" someone shouted.

Might as well.

Uh huh, life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is  
Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is

Chill out whatcha yelling' for?  
Lay back it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
you will see  
I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
and you're talking to me one on one but you've become

Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no

You come over unannounced  
dressed up like you're somethin' else  
where you are and where it's at you see  
you're making me  
laugh out when you strike your pose  
take off all your crappy clothes  
you know you're not fooling anyone  
when you've become

Somebody else round everyone else  
Watching your back, like you can't relax  
Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no

Chill out whatcha yelling for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see

Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake this  
no no no

By now we had gotten our pizza but people wanted more. Also we didn't want a riot did we.

We started Animals.

Here we go again, I kinda want to be more than friends  
So take it easy on me, I'm afraid you're never satisfied  
Here we go again, we're sick like animals, we play pretend  
You're just a cannibal and I'm afraid I won't get out alive  
No, I won't sleep tonight

Oh, oh, I want some more  
Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight

Oh, oh, I want some more  
Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?  
What are you waiting for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight

Here we are again, I feel the chemicals kicking in  
It's getting heavy and I want to run and hide  
I want to run and hide  
I do it every time, you're killing me now  
And I won't be denied by you, the animal inside of you

Oh, oh, I want some more  
Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight

Oh, oh, I want some more  
Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?  
What are you waiting for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight

Hush, hush, the world is quiet  
Hush, hush, we both can't fight it  
It's us that made this mess  
Why can't you understand?

Whoa, I won't sleep tonight  
I won't sleep tonight  
Here we go again

Oh, oh, I want some more  
Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight

Oh, oh, I want some more  
Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?  
What are you waiting for?  
What are you waiting

Here we go again, oh, oh  
Here we go again, oh, oh  
Here we go again, oh, oh  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight

Oh, oh, I want some more  
Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?  
What are you waiting for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight

"Hey guys can we eat our pizza?" Iggy asked.

"We got a bunch of sures , oks, and you guys were awesome.

We laughed and chatted the rest of the time while stuffing our faces with pizza.

Right before we left a man in a monkey suit came up to us.

"My name is Jess Cheatin. I want to talk to you all about something."

Great.

**Reviews?**


	22. Chapter 22

**I am back for now. Sorry left you guys hanging for a few days. I am trying to update all my stories at once but I seem to fail. Anyway on with the story.**

Max prov:

"And what would that something be."

"I own a club not far from here called Light Shadow. My band for tonight just cancelled on me. Do you guys think you can perform tonight? I'll pay you."

"I glanced at Fang and Iggy, they shrugged and I turned to Mr. Monkey suit.

"I see no problem with it. What time should we get there?"

"6. Thank you!" with that he ran out the door talking on his phone.

"Looks like we are singing tonight." Iggy said.

"Yep so let's get our sing on."

We made sure Gazzy and Angel were good for the night before heading out. We piled into Iggy's car with my baby.

When we arrived it was about 5:30. We unpacked the car of what little we had. We went behind the stage where we saw Mr. Monkey Suit. He smiled at our outfits.

Iggy was dressed in white skinny jeans. A white long sleeved shirt with dark paint splatters on it. He had a white top hat and white converse. Fang was in a similar outfit. A regular black pair of jeans a long sleeved black shirt with neon paint splatters. Last he had black converse. My outfit was black skinny jeans with long sleeved navy blue shirt with white and purple paint splatters. I had navy blue converse. We felt like a bunch of teenagers.

"Good you guys showed up. Do you guys need anything? We have some other stuff in the back."

"Drum set and another guitar."

"Ok over there and the mics are already on stage so set up."

We set up Igs a drum set and got Fang a black guitar similar to mine. After all was set a guy came up and asked us how to introduce us.

"Just say The Flock we will take it from there." I said.

We quickly went through the list of songs we were going to sing. I heard the man on stage.

"Hey guys we had a bit of an issue and Red Rocks is a no show,"

I heard a bunch of complaining. Guess they were good.

"So we are lucky that the owner was able to find this group singing for fun in Pizza Hut. I introduce to you The Flock!"

We got some cheers though not a lot. We were going to change that by the end of the night.

"Hey guys," I started, "As you heard we were found by your man in a monkey suit at Pizza Hut. We are The Flock not Flock so get that straight now. On our drums here in Iggy." I said pointing to Iggy who raised his drum sticks. After the crowd settled I pointed to Fang.

"Here we have Fang," I didn't bother Fang gave a slight nod to the crowd.

"And I am Maximum but better known as Max. we are here to sing and that is what we are doing we are starting with the City is ours.

The City is Ouuuur Ouuuur Ouuuurs  
The City is Ouuuur Ouuuur Ouuuurs

Rolling past graffiti walls  
Billboards lighting up the block  
Everyone of us on a mission

Gotta whole crew by my side  
Cars (beep beep) when they pass us by  
Be ready to get down in business

We pull up  
Open the door  
All the girls  
Scream there they are

It's packed from wall to wall and  
Everybody is calling

Here we come  
It's almost time  
Feel the rush  
Now, hit the lights

We're gonna get it started

Because the night is young  
The light is out the door  
Today was crazy but  
Tonight the city's ours

Live it up  
Until the morning comes  
Today was crazy but tonight

The City is Ouuuur Ouuuur Ouuuurs  
The City is Ouuuur Ouuuur Ouuuurs

I'm on my look how we roll  
Wasn't letting me but don't go  
Everybody said we were dreaming

Gonna get it right. Yah, we told you  
Still far but were that much closer  
And there ain't no way they were leaving

We pull up  
Open the door  
All the girls  
Scream there they are  
It's packed from wall to wall and  
Everybody is calling

Here we come  
It's almost time  
Feel the rush  
Now, hit the lights

We're gonna get it started

Because the night is young  
The light is out the door  
Today was crazy but  
Tonight the city's ours

Live it up  
Until the morning comes  
Today was crazy but tonight

The City is Ouuuur Ouuuur Ouuuurs  
The City is Ouuuur Ouuuur Ouuuurs

You gotta believe  
It's destiny calling  
So run off tonight  
We'll rock the whole place

Now, it's hard as it seems  
I know if you want it  
Then it's gonna happen somehow

Because the night is young  
The light is out the door  
Today was crazy but  
Tonight the city's ours

Live it up  
Until the morning comes  
Today was crazy but tonight

Because the night is young  
The light is out the door  
Today was crazy but  
Tonight the city's ours

Live it up  
Until the morning comes  
Today was crazy but tonight

The City is Ouuuur Ouuuur Ouuuurs  
The City is Ouuuur Ouuuur Ouuuurs  
The City is Ouuuur Ouuuur Ouuuurs  
The City is Ouuuur Ouuuur Ouuuurs  
The City is Ours

Yeah we got them Iggy leaned into his mic.

"Till I forget about you."

Get a call on a random afternoon  
I pick it up and I see that it's you  
Like my heart, you were breaking the news  
You said it's over, it's over, it's over

Heading out, cuz I'm outta my mind  
All my friends are gonna see me tonight  
Staying here, till the sun start's to rise  
And I, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna

Dance hard, laugh hard  
Turn the music up now  
Party like a rockstar  
Can I get a what now?  
I swear I'll do  
Anything that I have to  
Till I forget about you.

Jump up, fall down  
Gonna play it loud now.  
Don't care, my head's  
Spinning all around now.  
I swear I'll do  
Anything that I have to  
Till I forget about you.

I thought I'd be here on my own  
Waiting for you to knock on my door  
Since you left, I've been waiting by the phone  
And I, I'm moving, I'm moving, I'm moving.

I found a place where I can't lose myself  
And just leave your memory on the shelf.  
See I'm fine, no I don't need nobody else  
Cuz I, I'm going, I'm going, I'm going

To dance hard, laugh hard  
Turn the music up now  
Party like a rockstar  
Can I get a what now?  
I swear I'll do  
Anything that I have to  
Till I forget about you.

Jump up, fall down  
Gonna play it loud now.  
Don't care, my head's  
Spinning all around now.  
I swear I'll do  
Anything that I have to  
Till I forget about you.

Been running like you don't mean a thing  
I'm going crazy now I don't even think  
I'm losing my mind, that's all I can do  
Till I forget about you

Dance hard, laugh hard  
Turn the music up now  
Party like a rockstar  
Can I get a what now?  
I swear I'll do  
Anything that I have to  
Till I forget about you.

Jump up, fall down  
Gonna play it loud now.  
Don't care, my head's  
Spinning all around now.  
I swear I'll do  
Anything that I have to  
Till I forget about you.

Till I forget about you  
Till I forget about you

Yep now they trusted us and they were getting into it.

"Freak the freak out," I called.

Are you listening?

Hear me talk, hear me sing

Open up the door

Easy less, easy more

When you tell me to beware

Are you here are you there?

Is there something I should know?

Easy come, easy go

Out of your head

Don't hear a word I said.

I can't communicate. when you wait.

Don't relate.

I try to talk to you

But you never even knew

's it gonna be? tell me.

Can you hear me?

I'm so sick of it.

Your attention deficit

Never listen, never listen

I'm so sick of it.

So I'll throw another fit

Never listen, never listen

I scream your name!

It always stays the same.

I scream and shout!

So what I'm gonna do

Now is freak the freak out.

Hey!

Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoaoaoa

Patience running thin

Running thin

Come again

Tell me what I get

Opposite Opposite

Show me what is real

If it breaks, does it heal?

Open up your ear

Why you think that I'm here

Keep me in the dark

Are you even thinking of me?

Is someone else above me

Gotta know, Gotta know

What am I gonna do

Cause I can't get through to you

So whats it gonna be

Tell me, Can you hear me?

(can u here me)

I'm so sick of it.

Your attention deficit

Never listen, never listen

I'm so sick of it.

So I'll throw another fit

Never listen, never listen

I scream your name!

It always stays the same.

I scream and shout!

So what I'm gonna do

Now is freak the freak out.

Hey!

Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoaoaoa

Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoaoaoa

Easy come, easy go

Easy come, easy go

Can you hear me?

I scream your name!

It always stays the same.

I scream and shout!

So what I'm gonna do

Now is freak the freak out.

Hey!

Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoaoaoa

Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoaoaoa

Freak the freak out. [x15]

I scream your name!

But you never listen!

No, you never listen!

But you never listen...

"Grenade," Fang said.

Easy come, easy go  
That's just how you live, oh  
Take, take, take it all,  
But you never give  
Should of known you was trouble from the first kiss, Had your eyes wide open -  
Why were they open?  
Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked, Cause what you don't understand is  
I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, oh  
I would go through all this pain, Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
Yes, I would die for ya baby ; But you won't do the same

No, no, no, no  
Black, black, black and blue beat me till I'm numb Tell the devil I said "hey" when you get back to where you're from  
Mad woman, bad woman,  
That's just what you are, yeah,  
You'll smile in my face then rip the breaks out my car  
Gave you all I had

And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, yes you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked Cause what you don't understand is  
I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, oh  
I would go through all this pain, Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
Yes, I would die for ya baby ; But you won't do the same

If my body was on fire, ooh You' d watch me burn down in flames You said you loved me you're a liar Cause you never, ever, ever did baby...  
But darling I'll still catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, oh  
I would go through all this pain, Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
Yes, I would die for ya baby ; But you won't do the same.  
No, you won't do the same,  
You wouldn't do the same,  
Ooh, you'll never do the same,  
No, no, no, no

"Blah blah blah " I called

_Max=italics_

**Fang and Iggy= Bold**

_Coming out your mouth with your blah blah blah  
Zip your lips like a padlock  
And meet me at the back with the jack and the jukebox  
I dont really care where you live at  
Just turn around boy and let me hit that  
Don't be a little bitch with your chit chat  
Just show me where your dick's at_

Music's up  
Listen hot stuff  
I'm in love  
With this song  
So just hush  
Baby shut up  
Heard enough

Stop talking that  
Blah blah blah  
Think you'll be getting this  
Nah nah nah  
Not in the back of my  
Car-ar-ar  
If you keep talking that  
Blah blah blah blah blah

Boy come on get your rocks off  
Come put a little love in my glove box  
I wanna dance with no pants on  
Meet me in the back with the jack and the jukebox  
So cut to the chase kid  
'Cause I know you don't care what my middle name is  
I wanna be naked  
But you're wasted

Music's up  
Listen hot stuff  
I'm in love  
With this song  
So just hush  
Baby shut up  
Heard enough

Stop talking that  
Blah blah blah  
Think you'll be getting this  
Nah nah nah  
Not in the back of my  
Car-ar-ar  
If you keep talking that  
Blah blah blah blah blah

**You be delaying,  
You always be saying some shit  
You say I'm playing,  
I'm never laying the bitch  
Sayin' "blah, blah blah"  
'cause I don't care who you are  
In this bar  
It only matters who I am**

_Stop talking that Blah blah blah  
Think you'll be getting this  
Nah nah nah  
Not in the back of my  
Car-ar-ar  
If you keep talking that  
Blah blah blah blah blah_

"Rude boy,"

Come on rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

Tonight  
I'mma let you be the captain  
Tonight  
I'mma let you do your thing, yeah  
Tonight  
I'mma let you be a rider  
Giddy up  
Giddy up  
Giddy up, babe

Tonight  
I'mma let it be fire  
Tonight  
I'mma let you take me higher  
Tonight  
Baby we can get it on, yeah  
we can get it on, yeah

Do you like it boy  
I wa-wa-want  
What you wa-wa-want  
Give it to me baby  
Like boom, boom, boom  
What I wa-wa-want  
Is what you wa-wa-want  
Na, na-aaaah

Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
You should Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

Tonight  
I'mma give it to you harder  
Tonight  
I'mma turn your body out  
Relax  
Let me do it how I wanna  
If you got it  
I need it  
And I'mma put it down

Buckle up  
I'mma give it to you stronger  
Hands up  
We can go a little longer  
Tonight  
I'mma get a little crazy  
Get a little crazy, baby

Do you like it boy  
I wa-wa-want  
What you wa-wa-want  
Give it to me baby  
Like boom, boom, boom  
What I wa-wa-want  
Is what you wa-wa-want  
Na, na-aaaah

Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

I like the way you touch me there  
I like the way you pull my hair  
Babe, if I don't feel it I ain't faking  
No, no

I like when you tell me kiss it there  
I like when you tell me move it there

So giddy up  
Time to giddy up  
You say you're a rude boy  
Show me what you got now

Come here right now

Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

Come on rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me

Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
yeh yeh yeh ,

Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

"Shake!" Iggy called

Eh eh eh  
Eh eh eh

I met this girl down the block from me  
Used to tell myself  
She was too hot for me  
But then I saw her  
At the corner store  
So I run on over  
Just to grab the door

I got her number  
We started chillin'  
We started buzzin'  
And got addicted  
Now I, I'm the one she can't live without  
I bet that's her right now

Shorty hitting me up  
Says she wanna re-up  
Knows I got the best in town  
Cuz when she get the shivers  
She nows that I delivered  
I'm the one who holds her down

She's about to break  
Break, break, break, break  
And I won't let her wait  
Wait, wait, wait, wait

It's gettin' kinda late  
Late, late, late, late  
And she just want to shake  
Shake, shake, shake, shake!

One day she started texting me  
Asking if she coulda borrow that recipe  
I told her, loving you is my speciality  
She said, well, give it up, up, give it up, up

When she's away, it's such a downer  
And I, miss her eveytime I'm not around her  
Cuz she, she's the one I can't live without  
I hope that's her right now

Shorty hitting me up  
Says she wanna re-up  
Knows I got the best in town  
Cuz when she get the shivers  
She nows that I delivered  
I'm the one who holds her down

She's about to break  
Break, break, break, break  
And I won't let her wait  
Wait, wait, wait, wait

It's gettin' kinda late  
Late, late, late, late  
And she just want to shake  
Shake, shake, shake, shake!

I'm hooked on her

I'd do, I'd do antyhing to get her  
She's hooked on me  
I'm bad habit  
She'd do, She'd do anything to have me  
When she calls, I know  
Exactly what she wants from me  
Everytime I hear my phone ringing  
She wants to shake it with me

Shorty hitting me up  
Says she wanna re-up  
Knows I got the best in town  
Cuz when she get the shivers  
She nows that I delivered  
I'm the one who holds her down

She's about to break  
Break, break, break, break  
And I won't let her wait  
Wait, wait, wait, wait

It's gettin' kinda late  
Late, late, late, late  
And she just want to shake  
Shake, shake, shake, shake

"Ok now for Love the way you lie,"

_Max=Italics_

**Fang=bold**

_Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

**I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife  
In my windpipe  
I can't breathe  
But I still fight  
While I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right  
It's like I'm in flight  
High of a love  
Drunk from the hate  
It's like I'm huffing paint  
And I love it the more that I suffer  
I sufficate  
And right before im about to drown  
She resuscitates me  
She fucking hates me  
And I love it  
Wait  
Where you going  
I'm leaving you  
No you ain't  
Come back  
We're running right back  
Here we go again  
It's so insane  
Cause when it's going good  
It's going great  
I'm Superman  
With the wind in his bag  
She's Lois Lane  
But when it's bad  
It's awful  
I feel so ashamed  
I snap  
Who's that dude  
I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her  
I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength**

_Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_  
**  
You ever love somebody so much  
You can barely breathe  
When you're with them  
You meet  
And neither one of you  
Even know what hit 'em  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling  
Yeah them chills  
Used to get 'em  
Now you're getting fucking sick  
Of looking at 'em  
You swore you've never hit 'em  
Never do nothing to hurt 'em  
Now you're in each other's face  
Spewing venom  
And these words  
When you spit 'em  
You push  
Pull each other's hair  
Scratch, claw, bit 'em  
Throw 'em down**

**Pin 'em  
So lost in the moments  
When you're in 'em  
It's the rage that took over  
It controls you both  
So they say it's best  
To go your separate ways  
Guess that they don't know ya  
Cause today  
That was yesterday  
Yesterday is over  
It's a different day  
Sound like broken records  
Playin' over  
But you promised her  
Next time you'll show restraint  
You don't get another chance  
Life is no Nintendo game  
But you lied again  
Now you get to watch her leave  
Out the window  
Guess that's why they call it window pane**

_Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

**Now I know we said things  
Did things  
That we didn't mean  
And we fall back  
Into the same patterns  
Same routine  
But your temper's just as bad  
As mine is  
You're the same as me  
But when it comes to love  
You're just as blinded  
Baby please come back  
It wasn't you  
Baby it was me  
Maybe our relationship  
Isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens  
When a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is  
I love you too much  
To walk away though  
Come inside  
Pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity  
In my voice when I talk  
Told you this is my fault  
Look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed  
I'll aim my fist  
At the dry wall  
Next time  
There will be no next time  
I apologize  
Even though I know it's lies  
I'm tired of the games  
I just want her back  
I know I'm a liar  
If she ever tries to fucking leave again  
I'mma tie her to the bed  
And set the house on fire  
**  
_Just gonna stand there_  
_And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

They loved that apparently.

"Since you been gone,"

Here's the thing

We started out friends

It was cool, but it was all pretend

Yeah, yeah, since you been gone

You're dedicated, you took the time

Wasn't long 'til I called you mine

Yeah, yeah, since you been gone

And all you'd ever hear me say

Is how I picture me with you

That's all you'd ever hear me say

But since you been gone

I can breathe for the first time

I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah

Thanks to you, now I get what I want

Since you been gone

How can I put it, you put me on

I even fell for that stupid love song

Yeah, yeah, since you been gone

How come I'd never hear you say

I just wanna be with you

Guess you never felt that way

But since you been gone

I can breathe for the first time

I'm so movin' on, yeah, yeah

Thanks to you, now I get, I get what I want

Since you been gone

You had your chance, you blew it

Out of sight, out of mind

Shut your mouth, I just can't take it

Again and again and again and again

Since you been gone (since you been gone)

I can breathe for the first time

I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah

Thanks to you (thanks to you)

Now I get, I get what I want

I can breathe for the first time

I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah

Thanks to you (thanks to you)

Now I get (I get)

You should know (you should know) that I get

I get what I want

Since you been gone

Since you been gone

Since you been gone

"Ok guys we are going to sing two more songs. This one is Complicated,"

Uh huh, life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is  
Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is

Chill out whatcha yelling' for?  
Laid back it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
you will see  
I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
and you're talking to me one on one but you've become

Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no

You come over unannounced  
dressed up like you're somethin' else  
where you are ain't where it's at you see  
you're making me  
laugh out when you strike your pose  
take off all your preppy clothes  
you know you're not fooling anyone  
when you've become

Somebody else round everyone else  
Watching your back, like you can't relax  
Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no

Chill out whatcha yelling for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see

Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no

"Last is our favorite to sing, Love like woe,"

Woe oh, oh, oh!  
Woe oh, oh, oh!  
I kinda feel like it don't make, like it don't make  
Feel like it don't make sense  
I'm thinking baby you and I are undeniable  
But I'm finding out love's unreliable  
I'm giving all the goods to make you stay  
Or am I just a roadblock in your way?

'Cause your a pretty little windstorm  
Out on the boulevard  
Something like a sunset  
Oh, you're a shooting star  
And I might drive myself insane  
If those lips aren't speaking my name

'Cause I got some intuition  
Or maybe I'm superstitious  
But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down  
To counter this addiction  
You got me on a mission  
Tell me darling can I get a break, some how  
Could I say no?

She's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)  
Girl's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)  
(Ba da da)  
I kinda feel like it don't make sense  
because you're bringing me in  
And now you're kicking me out again

Love so strong (Woe oh oh oh)  
Then you moved on (Woe oh oh oh)  
Now I'm hung up in suspense  
Because you're bringing me in  
And then you're kicking me out again

It's like a hurricane  
Speed train  
She's a moving car  
Go catch her in the fast lane  
Oh I gotta know  
Can I keep up with her pace?  
Kick it into gear when I see that face

You can take up all my time 'cause you're the only one  
That can make a storm cloud break  
Pulling out the sun  
And I can get caught in the rain  
Can I get your lips to speak my name?

'Cause I got some intuition  
Or maybe I'm superstitious  
But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down  
To counter this addiction  
You got me on a mission  
Tell me darling can I get a break, some how  
Could I say no?

She's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)  
Girl's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh  
(Ba da da)  
I kinda feel like it don't make sense  
'Cause you're bringing me in  
And now you're kicking me out again

Love so strong (Woe oh oh oh)  
Then you moved on (Woe oh oh oh)  
Now I'm hung up in suspense  
Because you're bringing me in  
And then you're kicking me out again

Because we only have one life  
The timing in the moment  
All seem so right  
So would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine)  
Would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine)

She's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)  
Girl's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)  
(Ba da da)  
I gotta feel like it don't make sense  
'Cause you're bringing me in  
And now you're kicking me out again

Love so strong (Woe oh oh oh)  
Then you moved on (Woe oh oh oh)  
Now I'm hung up in suspense  
Because you're bringing me in  
And then you're kicking me out again

She's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)  
Girl's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)  
(Ba da da)  
I kinda feel like it don't make sense  
'Cause you're bringing me in  
And now you're kicking me out again

Love so strong (Woe oh oh oh)  
Then you moved on (Woe oh oh oh)  
Now I'm hung up in suspense  
Because you're bringing me in  
And then you're kicking me out again

They cheered and we left the stage. All in a good day's work. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello people of who I love. I wonder how many of you actually read these random into/author note things. Oh well for those how read them hiya for those who don't you are no fun. Anyway let me get on with the story. This chapter may be a bit short.**

Fang prov:

Iggy took Max's guitar back to the car. We had to go because Angel and Gazzy. Max was helping me put the drum set up. Turns out the next guys who were performing had a drum set. Showoffs. Max was bending down to pick up something she dropped. I decided last minute to do something. I snuck up behind her and waited for her to stand. When she did and turned she almost walked right into my chest. I grabbed her so she wouldn't fall. She looked up at me about to say something but I cut her off. I felt her lips move against mine. I ended up pushing her against the wall. My hands on her waist hers on my shoulders. I traced my tongue on the bottom of her lip. She let me in and we fought for dominance. Yet we were unable to finish due to Iggy. He rushed in looking panicked.

"Ok Fang… wow ok didn't need to see that. Oh Fang Nudge just came in freaked."

Crap that's never good.

Iggy prov:

Ok I am happy for Fang and all but that was unneeded.

Max prov:

We rushed out to see what was wrong. I may have only met her once but I still liked her. We saw her panicked not far from the stage. She threw a look at Fang and just like that a rush happened.

"Iggy get Max back with the kids. I'll tell you were to meet me bring my bike."

Iggy grabbed my arm and hauled me to his car.

"Iggy what's going on?"

He stepped on the gas muttering to himself.

"Thought they were gone. No more running. No fighting."

"Iggy what the hell is going on? Who is coming?"

"Max I really don't have time to explain."

I grabbed the wheel and yanked it toward me.

"Whoa Max what the hell!"

"Tell me," I growled.

"It's not mine to tell. Ask Fang if you want to learn anything,"

He sped off to the apartment.

When he got there he basically pushed me out with my guitar and drove out. Then I remembered I didn't have a key.

I walked up to the building and started climbing the stairs to the 3rd floor. I never liked elevators. When I got there and knocked on the door.

"Hey Angel, Gazzy, I don't have a key and Iggy just dropped me off here. Mind opening the door?"

After a little argument from the other side the door opened.

"Max what's wrong?" Angel asked.

"I don't know Angel. I really don't know."

**Reviews?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello living humans. I am in a good mood today so this one will be long. CELABRATION! So enjoy your Christmas present. On with da story.**

Fang prov:

I was riding the bike full speed with Nudge behind me. Her arms were wrapped so tight around me any tighter I would split in half. I could hear them behind us. The helicopters and hummers. I heard a crash come from behind and say Iggy flying down the road in his car. He had tossed a bomb out the window and it landed on top of one of the hummers. It exploded and another hummer swerved to miss the explosion causing him to run into a sign.

Iggy hooted and threw another.

"Nudge listen I am going to get Iggy to take out the helicopter. When he does fly. We are going to lead them to the cavern ditch them there. Meet us at the border to Texas."

I felt Nudge nod against me. I signaled Iggy and he shot a bomb out to the helicopter. Perfect hit. As soon as it came down Nudge shot of the bike and into the air. Her mocha wings spread out and pumped. Iggy and I lead them to a ditch. And jumped it. Iggy went first so I could kick down the board we used to jump. I heard them crash into the ditch. Now for Texas.

Max prov:

It had almost been a week now with no word at all. I have been taking Gazzy and Angel to work. Before I take them to eat and to the park or something. I try not to show how nervous I was about not hearing from them but I think they knew. Honestly they were the best kids anyone could even think of having. They never fought. And it is like they knew what was going to happen. Sometimes I wonder their story but I don't push it. We have even gotten to the point we are all in Fang's bed.

Right now we decided to go to the movies. I mean it is not like we had much else to do.

Right now they were debating between Tangled and Yogi Bear. I honestly wanted to see Tangled but don't tell them that.

"You know if we see Yogi we still have to wait almost an hour. If we see Tangled we only have to wait 15 minutes." Angel said.

"Ya but isn't Tangled suppose to be a girl movie?"

"There are guys in it. and fighting."

"Fighting?" Gazzy suddenly seemed interested.

"Ok let's go,"

We bought the popcorn, drinks, and candy. We sat in the middle of the theater close to the doors. Normally I sit in the front near the exit. You never know. We sat through the whole movie without a slight problem.

"I am glad we went to that one it was fun." Gazzy said.

I admit I enjoyed it.

We started walking to the book shop. I don't ride the bike with them for 2 reasons. 1 no room. 2 um no they are not getting on that thing with me driving. It doesn't matter it's not like anything is too far from where we stay. A sudden thought came to me. It was 2 days till Christmas. I mean yes I knew it was December and I already bout the presents. I hadn't put up a tree. This bugged me for some reason. I would get one tonight.

We walked in the bookshop and Angel and Gazzy froze. Something felt wrong I could tell. I felt my body tense and prepare for a fight. Then someone stepped out from behind a bookcase.

Jeb.

**(I was going to leave it here but because I love you and as a present I shall continue. Oh and question, is it sad that like 2 hours ago I realized that Christmas was almost here? The only thing that reminded me was my mother asked me to make a Christmas cake. Sad? I believe so.)**

Nudge prov:

I had been flying to Texas when an insane snowstorm came through. How was I going to get through this? What about Fang and Iggy?

Fang prov:

How are we going to get to Nudge now?

I hope Max is ok.

Max prov:

"Jeb," I growled.

"Well Maxie I have been waiting for you to visit for how many years now?"

"Get lost Jeb, no one wants you,"

"What no hello father I have missed you father? Oh and what are you doing with my work?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Well look next to you. 2 children should not be ready to fight just like that. Have you ever noticed how much they eat. Even you Max, you must eat a lot. All of you are tall for your age. Although Max you have stopped growing you still eat a lot. As a matter of fact I am surprised you haven't met the other 3. Let see all of you. There is you Max, Angel and Gazzy here. So all we need to do is capture Nudge. They found here but the other 2 Iggy and Fang got her now. Lost in a snowstorm last I heard."

I didn't let it show but I was relived at least knowing they were alive. Then I remembered all those years ago what he told me.

"You injected us with avian DNA. 3 were to take effect from birth. The others were to change around the age of 24th. That is why you have been wanting to see me more. I am almost 24th. You want to see my progress."

"Close Max the 2 males are due for their 24th birthday. You is your 23rd birthday which is in 3 months now. The males birthday are in 1 and 2. We planned it as close as possible."

"So Iggy, Fang, and I will all get wings, air sacks and all that on our birthday,"

"No we had it so the DNA slowly released you have everything but the wings they are growing in your back and when time comes they will sprout from you back. It will be painful but such an amazing thing,"

"All you men are sick and twisted. You won't be able to catch us. Iggy, Fang, and Nudge won't let you get them. By the way because you seem to know so much what happened to Val?"

"Ah so you have met them. And Val went to Canada. Don't worry we are leaving your mother alone."

"What do you mean my mother?"

"Oh you didn't know? She is the women I hooked up with all those years ago. When we found out she adopted Nudge and Fang we were thrilled. She was the mother of 3 hybrids."

I noticed other people moving in the shadows. Well they were actually part wolf by the looks of it.

"Wolf and man. They are your hunters. We are the prey. I would like to see how they fight," I said daring them forward.

"Bet they are not as fast as us. The human and wolf combo would make them heavier. We are light weight. We could take them easy."

They started growling.

"Good Maxie you learn quick,"

"What did we say about Maxie, Jeb?"

"What did we say about Jeb, Maxie?"

"Oh nothing much just that he was dropped of the grand canyon as a kid,"

I heard Gazzy snicker and say Angel smile a bit. Aw look even in the face of danger they laugh.

"Cute Maxie but I would save your breath you're in for 1 big fight." With that he kind of disappeared into the shadows.

The creatures jumped out and us.

We fought throwing punch after punch. Kicking, throwing, pulling, whatever it took. But as the battle wore on we grew tired. They just kept coming. There was a pile of bodies on the floor. None ours.

Angel was the first to be tied and hooded. Gazzy followed. I tried to get them but now that they were gone there was more. I soon was tied and hooded.

We were thrown in the back of a hummer.

Wonder where they are going to take us.

"The School, and those things are called Erasers," Angel said.

"Thanks for the info, mind telling me how you knew what I was thinking,"

"Oh I can read minds, and talk to fish, and change my appearance, and is that it Gazzy?"

"I don't know, you have too many. I can imitate voices and um well the other is a secret. Oh and I am good with bombs."

"Well great to know, as far as I know I am still pretty normal. So they are going to play with us at this School aren't they?"

"Oh yes they will get to play, we just get to suffer and starve and hurt and turn hopeless,"

"Thank you for the happy image Gazzy,"

"Working on it,"

"Where do they keep us?"

"In dog crates, and not the big kind,"

Oh this was going to be fun.

**There you go. You know what would be an awesome present for me. Reviews. Just sayin.**

**Reviews?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sup people. I am surprised I was able to get up this morning without getting sick. Yes Christmas is always an interesting thing with our family with the Americans coming to visit. Though they are so much more strict about some things that I can do around my father's family then my mother's. Curse uptight Americans. Anyway on with the story that I can control and no crazy American can take away.**

Fang prov:

The storm was blowing over now we somehow reached our destination. Now we had to wait. I had put the bike in Iggy's trunk. Before you ask let's just say Iggy's car has a big trunk.

We sat with the heater full blast waiting because well there is not much else you can do.

After sitting awhile right on the border I noticed a small dot far of in the distance coming closer. It could be a lot of things really but the only reason I knew it was Nudge was as it got closer so did some other things.

Great Erasers can fly now.

Max prov:

I really don't know how far we went but I could tell we went south west. We stopped twice and my guess it was for gas. We just kept driving and I swear we would never stop till well we stopped. They slammed the breaks and I felt the car spin slightly.

I felt the Erasers reach in and grab Angel and Gazzy. I felt 4 grab me. I struggled the whole way there. When we got to the door they took of the hoods.

"Welcome to The School." Jeb said coming from behind us. "This is where we do all of our experiments. We study them, create them, and watch them grow. We are in Death Valley, so no one will find us,"

"Wow nicely placed. And the place is so colorful and mmm smells amazing," I said wrinkling my nose.

The place was so … white and reeked of antiseptic.

Jeb threw me a glare but honestly in this situation what is that going to do.

"You will be monitored and tested to your best abilities. Max you will be most interesting."

"Of course because who hasn't seen a teenage girl run and jump and spin in circles before."

Jeb looked like he wanted to hit me.

"If you do not obey we will hurt you,"

We walked into a small white room with cages every were. There were creatures that I am surprised even lived this long. So many disfigured things. Some humans had fins other with scales. One even had a mane and claws.

The Erasers ungracefully shoved Angel and Gazzy into a cage. I was special and got my own.

"Don't worry Maxie you will be getting you cage buddy. Once we catch them," with that Jeb left.

"Catch some sleep guys. You will need it," I said.

Angel and Gazzy didn't need to be told twice.

I really need to think of a plan to get out of here.

Fang prov:

We kept fight those stupid creatures but in an army of 1 mutant bird girl, a bomb crazed guy, and a teenager, you don't stand munch of a chance. As we were thrown into the back of the hummer I couldn't help but think of Max.

I just hope she was ok.

**Reviews?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Happy New Year peeps! Ya I am posting this at 12:00 am! So I don't know how many people are really going to read this. Hey I can tell you I will be reading fnafic and working on finals. Oh and singing cause well I can. On with the story.**

Fang prov:

The truck was headed west. At least that's what it felt like. Being bounded for hours with your best friend and sister arguing.

"If you didn't have to attract ever single Eraser,"

"You should have thrown the bomb,"

"I would have hit you,"

"It is called taking a risk,"

"Yes and Fang would have my head for hitting you,"

"I heal fast,"

"The bomb would have killed you,"

"I'm stronger then you think,"

"Says who!"

"Me, scientist, the guy I beat up at school the other day,"

"Want to ask the bomb?"

"GUYS shut it!" I yelled. "I need to think of a way out of this,"

With that they fell silent.

We bumped and speed all the way to The School. We finally slammed to a stop. They opened the back and everyone was greeted to 2 Erasers each.

Then unhooded us when we got inside. We were greeted by a very unpleasant face.

"Jeb," Nudge hissed.

I felt my eyes widen slightly and really started to fight the Erasers.

Jeb tsked me in my attempt.

"Fang I really would have expected more of you. After all I hear you are dating my daughter now,"

"Wait your Max's father?" Nudge asked.

"Yes and your adoptive mother is her real mother. Interesting how things went around isn't it."

Jeb gave some orders and we walked into a room filled with cages. Some of the creatures made sounds, but I only heard a familiar voice say 1 word.

"Damn,"

Max prov:

There in front of the door stood Jeb, 6 Erasers, Nudge, Iggy, and Fang.

"Damn,"

"Language Alyssa," Jeb said with a sneer and I shrunk back. I really hated that name more than Maxie. Jeb knew he got me.

Jeb pointed to my cage and the cage between me and Angel and Gazzy.

The Erasers put Nudge and Iggy into the cage next to me and Fang into mine. We glared at them till they left. The second they did Fang wrapped his arms around.

I returned the hug and snuggled deeper into his chest.

"I thought I left you safe,"

"You did but apparently our time has almost come,"

Fang gave me a puzzled look so I explained about us becoming birds.

"No they are already growing they just will come out." I said.

"They are going to move us into a different room and in separate cages so they can test us easier," Angel randomly says from her cage.

I felt Fang's arms tighten.

"So you met my Jeb," I said quietly.

"Ya nice guy," He responded.

Suddenly Erasers entered the room and started lifting our cages.

"What we already leaving? But the party just started," I said.

1 of the Erasers smacked my cage.

We were moved into a room with 6 cages. Smaller than the ones we were in. they put our cages down opened them and reached in and grabbed us. We fought but were heavily outnumbered. I broke through once just to get caught again. After being stuffed into separate cages they left. I had received a nasty cut on my right arm.

Fang's cage was next to mine and Iggy's on the other side of mine. Angel's was next to Fang's with Gazzy on the other side of her. Nudge was next to Iggy. We formed a half circle. I felt Fang looking at me through his bars of mesh.

I sighed and laid down the best I could.

Nudge prov:

This sucks.

Iggy prov:

Great just great I am going to be bird man.

Gazzy prov:

Why do we always end up in the small cages?

Angel prov:

Max and Fang's minds are searching for a way out but not even I hear a way out of this.

Dylan prov:

Honestly I miss Max but not as much as Sam. All he does is mope. He tried calling but she never answered. I think he is heading to Fang's place to talk to her.

Ari prov:

Jeb stopped by to say hey but after seeing Max wasn't here left. I have a bad feeling.

Ella prov:

Jeb came by. I hid. I don't know why Ari still even talks to him. After what he and Anne did to Max I will never think of them as family.

Sam prov:

I went to the bookshop and the guys I talked to said she has been a no show lately. I went to the place and it looked as if no one has lived there in a while. Don't ask how I got in. what happened to my Max?

Max prov:

We need to get out but how?"

Fang prov:

We need to get out. Soon. Before they can hurt any of us. If Jeb touches or speaks to Max I will personally strip the skin from his body and do things that are illegal just about everywhere.

**Reviews?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hiya people I have finished typing the story now and I kind of think it may need a sequel but you guys will have to make that choice. I will put a poll when I post the last chapter. On with da story.**

Sam prov:

Max is in trouble. I can tell.

Max prov:

Nothing really interesting has happened. They run test on us daily. You know running, fighting, seeing how long you can withstand pain. How long you can go without food or water.

Iggy will be the 1st of us to get his wings. As the day draws closer the more the study him.

"These guys are really bugging me. With all the poking and prodding." Iggy said one day.

"Well your birthday is tomorrow so my guess is they are getting ready," I said. Iggy waved it off and sulked in his cage some more. Have we tried to escape? Yes. Have we succeeded? Um seeing we are still in a cage no.

Hmmm whatever drug they gave me today is making me really sleepy. Guess a nap wouldn't hurt.

Iggy prov:

I was silently freaking out but hey you would to. I don't know if I can take this much longer.

Fang prov:

It is Iggy's birthday today. Honestly I think he is freaking out and just doesn't want to tell Max because well it's Max. speaking of Max she had drifted to sleep yesterday after they tested on her and she still hasn't woken. Ya they give us all this junk but normally she doesn't cave that easily.

"Max," I whispered.

"Max come on,"

"Max wake up,"

She shifted slightly. Good sign.

"Come on Max,"

She raised herself slightly looking around.

"Is it?" she asked

I nodded.

She groaned and sat up the best she could. That was the moment when some scientist came in. the man who looked like he was in charge had red hair and blue eyes.

"We need this one, this one, and that one," he said pointing to Iggy, Max and I.

"You know we have names," Max said.

"Yes Alyssa is it not," he said and Max shrank back.

I growled as they came to our cages. As always we fought all the way to where they take us. It changes. Today we all got to be in the same room. It was a big white one. Too white. On wall had one of those one way window things. They left and there was a beep sound.

"This will be where you are kept till your change happens," Jeb's voice rang through the room

"You will be tested on in ways we have yet to test. But today it's simple,"

One corner of the floor flipped and 3 treadmills appeared.

"Run if you stop it will shock you. If you don't do as we say we will kill one of the others. Don't believe us we will bring one in to demonstrate."

I saw Max's shoulders fall slightly as we started walking to the treadmills. Max was n the middle, Iggy to her left, I to her right. We ran for what seemed like hours. Every time you slowed down the shocked you. Hard. The stupid things finally stopped and we were all slightly out of breath. What can we say we could run.

They took away the treadmills and didn't do anything. Great. Waiting. Max was slumped in a corner. Her head between her legs. Iggy was in the middle staring at the window. I was leaning on the wall next to Max. We waited and waited. Of course that's when something popped in my head. Of course everything starts happening then doesn't it?

**Reviews?**


	28. Chapter 28

**Mwhahaha! I find it entertaining that my parents just found out I have been dating this guy. We have been dating for about a month and my sister who is 12 is dating some guy too. My mother has the rule about not dating till high school while my father's is till your 15 like in Mexico. They apparently never discussed this because when they found out about me and my sis they flipped. Haha I'm loving this. Anyway back to the story that now I look at really hates the ending. **

Iggy prov:

Pain. That is all I felt. In my back. Like it was stretching and breaking. Pain. White pain.

Sam prov:

I called the cops to let them know that Max was missing. I even included Fang, Iggy, Angel, and Gazzy. The cops thought it was strange that they all went missing but continued.

I don't know if they will find her. I doubt it really. That's why I am starting my own search. 1st place. Her parents house.

Nudge prov:

They took them away and it's been a really long time. I was worried.

Angel prov:

Sleepy. Worried. Don't know what is going on.

Gazzy prov:

Ok I am not thrilled about this dog cage. I mean come one I have grown!

Max prov:

Iggy called out in pain and Fang and I were on him like that. He was hunched over gritting his teeth. His eyes squeezed shut.

"It's ok Igs just stay with us," I said.

What else could I do? Suddenly I saw the back of his shirt begin to stretch. Without thinking I pulled it off.

Fang gave me a what the hell are you doing look but I shot him a wait.

On Iggy's back was the start of wings. They were slowly pulling from his back. It was hard to tell with the blood but they looked white with red and brownish tint to them. After a long time of Iggy being in pain and the wings stretching out it was down. Iggy flopped down exhausted. His wings weakly spread out next to him.

I did my best to clean off the wings with Fang's help while Iggy laid there. I don't blame him.

Iggy prov:

Wings. I have wings.

Jeb the jerk prov:

He survived. He was the weakest of the 3 which means Alyssa and Fang should live. Alyssa. I need to talk to her.

Fang prov:

It honestly scared me. Just the thought of my turn being in less than a month. If it was going to be that bad I could let Max see me like that. Nor can she go through that. We are getting out of here. Soon.

Max prov:

After we got everything settled Iggy fell back to sleep. We put him on the wall under the window so they could mock him as easily. Fang was in a corner kind of just staring into space. I knew what he was thinking of. I walked over and sat next to him.

"Don't think about it," I said gently.

He blinked then turned and looked at me.

"I'm not going to let it happen. Not to you,"

"Fang no matter what you do it is going to happen just like it did to Iggy. It is going to happen to you then to me. We can't stop that."

"They are not going to mess with you anymore," he mumbled to himself.

"Fang, everyday I think of ways to get out of here. So far none really work. We just have to wait and see." I took his hand and tangled it with mine. He sighed and I leaned against him. I felt his head rest on top of mine.

"We will get through this Fang. There is no second choice,"

Sam prov:

It has been a few days and I found Max's parents house. I snuck in to see a note on the table.

_Anne,_

_When you get from Germany I won't be here. I'm in California. They caught Alyssa, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel. By the time you get her to read this you can come watch Fang and Alyssa get their wings. Iggy will have his by the time you get here._

_Jeb _

Looks like I'm going to California.

**Reviews?**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys I am updating at school so ya. Anyway sorry I have not updated because well I had finals. Everyone else had there finals 3weeks ago but Kentucky was hit with a snowstorm and seeing I go to a public school mine were pushed back. So sorry for not updating but I am updating here during class before track. Enjoy.**

Max prov:

I felt myself stir slightly before realizing it wasn't me. My eyes snapped open to notice that I had fallen asleep on Fang. Iggy was on the other side of the room smirking at us. I took off my shoe and threw it at him. That he wasn't expecting.

Fang woke up just in time to she me through the shoe and laughed as much as Fang can laugh as it hit Iggy. There was a tap on the glass and I took off the other shoe and chucked it at them. I could almost hear how angry Jeb was. Sure enough he entered the room.

"Alyssa I need to speak to you,"

"Ok shoot,"

"In another room," Just like that a team of Erasers appeared and dragged me to another room.

Of course I fought back Fang and Iggy joined but there is not much you can do. Honestly Iggy looked a little clumsy due to his new wings. He'll get use to them.

I was tossed into a normal room. There was a table and 2 chairs.

"Have a seat,"

I decide to listen for once. Jeb turned and did something at the counter. He put something in the microwave. I was hungry. They had started cutting our food and when we eat it is nothing but slop. He took whatever it was out and played with it some more. He turned and out on the table put a mug of hot coco and some sugar cookies. I hesitantly took a sip of the hot coco. It was good and didn't taste as if it was laced with anything. Ya no knock out drugs.

"Alyssa I don't think you understand how important it is for us to study you."

"Yes you just want to see how long it takes till you kill your daughter and her friends."

"Fang is more then a friend to you," I felt myself turn slightly pink.

"That is my job to know what is going on between me and my friends."

"Back to it I need to tell you a secret," He sat down looking serious.

"Maximum you may not believe me but you have been designed to save the world. The others are to help you. You may think I am insane but everything comes to when it is time,"

"Don't Jeb I already thought you were insane," I said finishing the hot coco.

Jeb sighed and made a motion to the door. Erasers reappeared and dragged me back to my warm cozy home. When they tossed me back in I couldn't help but smile slightly. Fang and Iggy rushed up to me then paused seeing my smile. I held up the cookies I stole not just from the table but pack that was on the counter. Let's just say we feasted that night.

Sam prov:

Ok I don't really know where to look in California but if it involved creepy science stuff that is totally illegal then where better to look then south.

Iggy prov:

They have been running test on us and stuff. They have even moved me away from Max and Fang to the stupid cage I had before. Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel attacked me with questions. I didn't have many answers but did my best. They looked surprised at my wings like it would never happen but hey I can't control everything.

Fang prov:

It has been a while since they moved Igs. Don't know where but who knows. I know my time is coming close but now is not the time to freak out.


	30. Chapter 30

**So sick and so done with everything right now. I am going to vent through the story.**

Max prov:

After they moved Iggy Fang has been a little tenser. He fights even more when we have stupid test to do. Why? His birthday is coming and now our birthday means we get wings. I was wondering when his birthday was. I never learned that.

"How many days are you and Iggy apart?"

"Iggy is January 8th. Mine is February 18th."

"Not much longer then,"

Fang shook his head. I curled up to him. There isn't anything I can do.

Fang prov:

I was nervous. I tried not to show it but it was hard. But then there is nothing I could do. I had been secretly been keeping track. I had today. And tomorrow. Seeing today is almost over I would have just tomorrow. Joy.

Iggy prov:

Fang's last day of being normal is today. Yes I have counted down after all he is my best friend. They have done test like causing me to run as fast as possible for the longest time. Stabbing me with needles and seeing how I react to certain drugs. Jerks. I just hope Fang turns out ok.

Sam prov:

I am in a small café in the middle of where California. I have a map that I pulled from a gas station spread across the table. I was trying to think where to go. So many places. That's when she walked in. Anne. Perfect.

Max prov:

I could feel Fang getting nervous. They didn't have us do much today. Just run on those stupid treadmills then gave us some water. I was sitting in the corner while Fang was pacing in front of the door. I didn't know what to do. How could I?

I stood up brushing off the none existent dust from my jeans. Fang stopped and turned to me. I held out my hand. He hesitated for a long time before taking it. I led him away from the door and to the corner that was least visible from the glass.

Our eyes never lost contact. My back hit the wall. Fang put his arms on either side of my putting his full weight on the wall. He was close. So close.

"I know you scared Fang. I am too. But we will make it out. We will be fine. We and the others we will be fine."

His eyes were the only thing showing his emotions. He was so scared. I wrapped my arms around him.

"We just have to hold on. Just hold on with me."

I felt Fang shaking slightly but he wasn't crying. He wrapped his arms around me. We just have to stay together.

Angel prov:

I was just resting when I heard something. A mind I hadn't heard in a long time. Anne was back.

Fang prov:

We were on the ground. Curled into each other more or less. The door opened and Max's eyes flew open. I held her tighter. The women that came in was dominating. She had cold blue eyes and shoulder length brown hair.

"Anne," Max hissed.

Oh crap.

Max prov:

"Well Alyssa how nice to see you,"

"I was wondering when you would show your cowardly face,"

"Now that is something you do not say to a women who treated you like her own daughter for so many years till you rudely decided to leave,"

"Yes any longer and I was guaranteed a lovely death."

"Sure let's say that. I see you have met Fang," he said with a slight glare.

"When Jeb told me you were close I didn't think this close,"

"That's what you get for not being here and for being out in…"

"Germany,"

"Head?"

"Yes,"

"So you came from Germany to?"

"Watch your transformation,"

"Watch us suffer," Fang growled.

"More or less," Anne said a slight frown on her face.

"Now I shall be checking on you tomorrow. After all it is a big day for you Fang," with that she left.

I really hated that woman.

I would get her and her little husband too.

**Reviews?**


	31. Chapter 31

**Ya I know hate me. Sorry.**

Iggy prov:

It's today.

Fang prov:

Well look happy birthday me.

Max prov:

I woke up from a nap. And noticed Fang was still with me. He was awake at least. They would leave us alone today.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey,"

"Happy birthday,"

"Thanks,"

"No really be happy your 24. One more year you lived through everything. One more year to try."

Fang looked at me for a little bit then wrapped me into a hug.

"Thank you,"

"Anytime Fang,"

Fang prov:

After our happy moment in this dark hell we just sat there. Nothing else we could really do. We sat together holding hands just thinking. But of course when you just sit there doing nothing something is bound to happen.

Max prov:

I felt Fang's grip grow tighter and his face turned pale. It was happening.

I just reacted. I quickly took off his shirt as he curled. I felt how tense he grew. His body grew ridged and filled with tremors. I could help him much. Just let him know I was there.

It felt like forever before the wings finished immerging from his back.

They were at least 16 feet and black. Honestly they were beautiful. They suited him.

I sat there with him that night getting rid of the blood and just helping him relax. There wasn't much you could do in this type of situation.

Fang prov:

I felt weak. Max didn't leave my side at all. She was right there. I just hope I could be here to help her through it. It is not at all wonderful.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~cool line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oh ya it is cool~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Weeks passed. And they didn't have us do much. Just continued testing us. We didn't know what had happened to Iggy, Nudge, Angel, or Gazzy. But I had a feeling they were going through the same thing.

Max prov:

We were not ready for what happened. They suddenly came in and shot us with these shots. They had good aim because they hit us both. I felt my eyes get heavier but I kept fighting. Fighting could only do you so much.

Fang prov:

Both Max and I caved to the drug. And it was a mistake. I awoke in a cage. With Max nowhere to be seen. I freaked. I banged up against the cage trying to get out. That is when I noticed the others. Nudge watching me sadly. Iggy just curled in the back of his cage. Angel looking sad as well. And Gazzy was leaning the side of his cage fiddling with his fingers. That's when I realized. There is no hope.

Max prov:

They took us away. I was tearing up the room best I could. I was going to let them know how bad I wanted out. The door crept open slightly and something was tossed in.

Sam.

**Reviews?**

**Hey this is almost done. There is only 45 chapters. I may post a second tonight because I feel bad.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Snow day means I am updating everything. And anyway my day is ruined. On with the story.**

Max prov:

"Why the hell are you in here?" I yelled at Sam.

"I followed Anne and they caught me. Kept me in a room then brought me here."

"Why did you come here?"

"I had to find you. Max I am so sorry. I was stupid and reacted in a bad way. I should have never thrown you out. I am so sorry. Is there any way you would forgive me?"

"No," I said simply and dully.

Sam shoulders drooped and his head hung low. He deserved it. 1st he throws me out then he thinks he can come and say sorry. He followed my "mother" of all people to find me meaning she was hear. This day cannot get any worse.

Fang prov:

They took Iggy away today but not anyone else. He was gone for a long time. I was getting worried. Even the others seemed to notice how much longer Iggy was gone. We were all restless. Suddenly Iggy was dragged in and tossed into his cage. As soon as they left we rushed over to get as close as we could get to him.

"Hey Iggy. Igs. Iggy wake up." I said.

He didn't stir. He was knocked out.

"Come on Iggy. Wake up." Nudge whispered. She didn't even talk into a nonsense.

He stirred oh so slightly.

"Come on Iggy," Gasman encouraged.

"Iggy?" Angel tried to get him to awaken.

He sat up slowly and oh so slightly.

"Where are you guys? Where are we?"

"Igs you're back in your cage. We haven't moved. What did they do to you?" Nudge said rambling oh so slightly. Still not Nudge.

"I'm not sure. What did they do to the lights?"

"They are on Iggy," I said silently starting to freak.

"Iggy, turn around." Angel said slowly.

Iggy slowly turned to us and we all fell into a shocked state.

Iggy's once clear blue eyes were now clouded over.

He was blind.

Max prov:

We had to get out of here. I was not spending time with dear ol Sammy boy here. As a matter of fact I was going to kill him if I didn't get out of here soon. I was wondering what ever they even going to do to him.

He seemed to sense how mad I was and was staying as far away from me and my pacing as he could get.

That's when something clicked. The corner. It would randomly flip to give us food, water, treadmills. So it had to all come from somewhere. If I were to find out where it comes from get through it find the others get them to fly out at least. They could take Sam. They can get out and be free. I could stay here so they can get away. Perfect.

Sam prov:

Max was mad. I could tell. She suddenly stopped though and stared at the corner across from me. She came up with an idea. She motioned me to the spot. I stood and went over to it.

"Follow my lead," she whispered.

I nodded.

"I'm freaking starving," Max whined.

"Same here and I am so thirsty," I said.

"I haven't been fed today and I am getting hungrier. Its like they want us to die of starvation and dehydration." Max complained.

What was she planning?

"When do they feed us in this place?"

"Changes but I saw it should be soon because I'M STARVING!"

Max prov:

Sure enough my complaining must have cued it because the corner started to shift. I waited for it to be halfway flipped before I jumped. San close behind me.

The lovely people who feed us slop everyday were not ready for us. We jumped down and I quickly went to attack mode.

There was only 3 of them but hey I am not taking any chances. I lashed out at the closest one taking the heel of my foot into his knee causing him to jerk back then fall forward hitting his head on the floor knocking him out. I moved to the man how was trying to get out. I grabbed his coat and pulled him back. Then punched him in the face and kicked him in the side. He went down. Sam had token down his guy but in return had been given a small cut on his cheek. Ha I didn't have anything. Guess that's what he gets for not being a genetic freak.

I quickly looked out the doorway and darted left. Sam close behind. Alarms were piercing the normal calm hallways. People were poking their heads out of doors and yelling when they saw us. We sprinted down the hallway till we got to a split. I paused for a second before darting right. I crept slowly down the hallway. Erasers and the wack jobs were running down hallways looking for us. I stopped at the third door to my left and cracked it open enough to poke my head through. Sure enough there they were. I gotta listen to my little gps more often.

"MAX," Angel and Nudge squealed.

"Max?" Iggy questioned.

"Max!" Gazzy said.

Fang simply gave me his little smirk smile.

I went in and started opening doors.

"What is he doing here?" Fang growled looking at Sam.

"He stalked Anne. Now he's here. Let's go,"

We ran out the door and I went right. We sprinted as fast as we could to a small window near the top. Fang and I shared a look then order Nudge to stand on our hands so we could lift her up. She opened the window and shimmied through. Next we popped up Iggy, Gazzy then Angel. We pushed Sam up and I heard him fall on the other side and couldn't help but laugh.

Fang motioned for me to go next but I shook my head.

"Come on Max. We don't have time."

I backed up slightly and shook my head again. If I stay here and distract them they won't chase them down.

"I will be right behind you,"

He looked at me. He knew I was lying but I got him to climb up. As soon as he got to the ledge I was going to run. Only problem was he grabbed my wrist before I could put my hands down. He pulled me up with him and we dropped on the other side together. There went my plan.

Fang prov:

I knew what she was planning and I was not letting that happen. I didn't let go of her wrist even after we dropped. We raced along the dark side of the building. Looks like it was time for a flying lesson. I snapped out my wings. Iggy, Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy followed. I grabbed Max by the waist and ordered Nudge and Iggy to carry Sam.

We all started running and pumping our wings. It felt weird but awesome at the same time. We just had to clear the fence in time. We did and landed safely on the other side. Now our problem was to get away from here. That's when we all saw Max get hit.

**Reviews?**


	33. Chapter 33

**Snow day… again. **

Fang prov:

Max fell as a crack went through the air. They had guns. Max had let out a slight cry and was clutching her leg. I picked her up bridle style and took off at a run. The others were close behind. There was nothing but open land. We were going to have to fly. I snapped out my wings again and soon was in the air. The others followed. Nudge and Iggy had Sam. We flew as fast as possible. My goal was to get to the nearest town so we could get a motel so I could fix Max. I increased my speed. I didn't even really think much of the others. They would follow.

"Hang in Max," I said.

Max simply nodded. She looked pale and had lost quite a bit of blood. I spotted a town and headed straight for it. I landed right on the outskirts. The others landed as well.

"We are getting hotel rooms. We'll fix Max in there." They nodded all with a scared look on their face. Nudge, Angel, Sam, and Gazzy all went into the 1st hotel we found. Iggy, Max, and I stayed outside in the shadows. Angel sent me a thought of where they were.

We went around back and went to the door of the room. Well they got 3 but besides that. I entered the room and gently laid Max down on the bed and ordered everyone out.

"Max,"

I gently pulled her hand from her thigh.

"Um…Max," God this was going to be weird, "I need you to take off your jeans so I can clean and bandage it,"

She just nodded and started to unbutton her jeans. She needed help. And that's where I come in. I helped her slide off her jeans.

Max prov:

I was in so much pain. Taking off my freakin pants hurt it worse. I could tell Fang was doing his best to keep his eyes on the bullet hole. When he pulled out the bullet I couldn't help the moan of pain.

"It's ok Max. Let me just clean it out and get something comfy." His voice sounded slightly tight.

He went to the door and opened it slightly. He seemed to be talking to someone. He closed the door and went back to my thigh. He pulled out that smelly antiseptic stuff.

"This is going to burn," he muttered.

And sure in hell it did. I hissed in pain. Poor Fang looked miserable doing something that hurt me but he had too. When he was done with that he found some white wrap. I was now deeply fascinated that there was a whole in me and a major artery was not hit.

"You should be a doctor," I said.

"You studied to be a vet,"

"I never studied humans." I said crossing my arms to defend myself.

Fang chuckled as he moved my foot to his shoulder so he could wrap my thigh all the way around.

"Humans are animals," Fang said.

"We were told we would most likely not need to treat a human," I grumbling seeing I would lose this.

"So I would be screwed if I had only you and gotten hurt."

I smacked his arm.

"You are only 98% human,"

Suddenly Fang grabbed my shoulders and kissed me.

"Don't scare me again," He said roughly.

I just nodded. He gave me a tight hug. Then there was a knock on the door.

Fang poked his head out again. He gave the person something and took a bag. When he came back in he opened the bag on the bed to show 2 pairs of sweatpants, hoodies, 2 pair of jeans. A tank top, and shirt.

Fang handed me the navy colored sweats.

"We are staying. Just for awhile."

I froze slightly in place.

"Fang"

He turned to look at me again.

"What is the date?"

"March 13th,"

I just nodded and headed to the bathroom.

I have 2 days.

Fang prov:

The way Max acting I guessed it would be soon. Max. What was I going to do with her? I went next door to double check on the others. They had ordered room service. Iggy, Sam, and Gazzy were eating pizza in one room. In the other Nudge and Angel were eating what smelt like Chinese. I went back to the room just as Max was getting out of the bathroom.

"When?" I asked

She knew what I was talking about. She hesitated.

"15th," she whispered sitting on the bed.

Not enough time.

**Reviews?**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello people I'm updating fast again. I am updating only this story till I finish this one.**

Max prov:

Today is the 14th. I woke up next to Fang who was still asleep. And no we didn't do IT. I slid out to take a shower. When I got out of the steamy shower and wrapped the towel around I looked in the mirror. To me there was a girl staring wide brown eyes looking back. She wasn't pretty. Her long light brown hair that was laced with blond was in a tangled wet mess. Her face seemed pale. A few freckles splattered her nose. But they were faint. Her arms showed were needles were pushed in multiple times. She looked shapeless in the towel. This was the girl I saw in the mirror. This is the girl was to get wings tomorrow. This girl who is technically a woman seeing she is almost 23 really needs to stop thinking in third person.

I dried myself and changed into my new black tank top and jeans. 1 slid out of the bathroom to see that Fang was missing. I silently started freaking out. I slid a key into my back pocket and slid out the door. I knocked on one door neck to the room and Nudge opened. Good I don't want to deal with Sam.

"Hey Max! If you are wondering were Fang is he went with Angel somewhere. I am not sure where but he came and told me you may come by and try to find him. I wonder where they went. I haven't talked to the guys today have you? I guess not seeing you came straight here. Here let me get my key and we will go check on them. You know make sure Iggy and Gazzy didn't build a bomb or kill Sam. Though I won't mind them killing Sam. Sam is kind of a jerk you know. Even if he chased you across the country. Aww that's kind of romantic. Ooo Max that tank top that I bought for you looks good on you. Fang told me he would kill me if it was pink or something like that. He said you need to be able to fight and all. So I picked a color he liked and would look good on you. I did a good job. Fang really likes you Max. When Iggy and he were helping me run from Itex he was so sad. I asked Iggy why and he said it was because of you and everything. And I was like aww that is so sweet. And in my mind I started planning your wedding and all. Do you mind purple or green? Because that would look good with a silver color and that could be your theme. Silver and purple or silver and green. Ooo silver and green is like in Harry Potter with that one house Slyoufbauisfbf."

Yay it shut up. Thanks to Iggy's hand who opened the door.

"Thank you," I breathed.

"No problem,"

It was kind of hard to look at Iggy when he looked at me. He looked more at my right eyebrow. It was going to be hard for him but so far he wasn't doing too bad.

We walked into the room to see it was indeed intact. Gazzy was sitting on one bed while Sam was on the other. Iggy sat next to Gazzy.

"Hey guys the plan I guess is Fang said we are staying here for a bit till everyone is ready to move again. We are going to drop Sam off with Dylan, Ari, and Ella,"

"What no!" Sam stood shouting.

"Yes I'm getting my wings soon and we are not carrying you on the run with us. Face it Sam it's done. Thanks for everything but you are not needed. Anyway after that is well we just got to keep away for awhile,"

They nodded while Sam looked shocked that I snapped and slowly sat down.

Good work Max just keep it in order.

Fang prov:

We were flying back to the motel now.

"Are you sure-"

"Yes Fang I am 100% sure,"

"Sorry Ange I just want it to be perfect,"

"Then why didn't you just buy an en-"

"You know why. We are just not ready,"

"Whatever you say," Angel muttered.

I rolled my eyes and we kept flying.

Angel prov:

I am not even that old and I can tell you right now that men are stupid.

Max prov:

Nudge and I headed back to our rooms after awhile. I laid down on the bed and turned on the T.V. Turned out She's the man was on. I haven't seen it in forever. I was midway through the movie when there was a knock. I got up and padded my way to the door. When I opened it there was Fang.

"Sorry. Forgot the key."

"Where did you and Angel go,"

"You will see," came Angel's voice from the doorway.

I glared at both of them. They didn't even flinch.

"I will find out," I said sitting back down on the bed.

Angel rolled her eyes and went to her room. Fang closed the door and sat next to me.

"How you feeling,"

"Fine,"

"You don't sound fine,"

"I am,"

"Come on what's wrong,"

"Why won't you tell me where you went?"

"It's a surprise,"

"I hate surprises," I muttered while Fang chuckled.

"Max just trust me ok," he said wrapping his arms around my waist.

I sighed.

"Do I have a choice?"

Fang smiled and gave me a light kiss.

"Trust me. It will be fun,"

With that he went to the bathroom to take a shower. Now time to get it out of Angel.

Angel prov:

Max knocked on the door. Nudge went over to open it.

"Hey Max! Angel and Fang are back. Angel won't tell me where they went though. I bet they are planning something."

Max pushed past her and stalked over to me.

"Where did you 2 go," she demanded.

I crossed my arms and looked at her.

"I'm not telling,"

Max picked me up and pinned me to the bed.

"Tell,"

I shook my head. She used her knees and put them on my arms while she used her feet to hold me at my knees and started…tickling me!

"Stop Max, please," I wheezed.

"Tell me,"

I was laughing so hard that it was hard to breath and I knew I was red in the face.

"Nudge do her feet,"

Nudge hesitated before smiling and started tickling me.

"Come on Angel tell me,"

I could concentrate on controlling her because I was laughing too hard.

"HELP PLEASE FANG, IGGY, GAZZY! ANYONE! HELP!"

Feet started pounding to the still open door. Iggy, Sam, and Gazzy came in freaked out then looked at what was actually happening. Fang came in as well soaking wet with a towel around his waist.

"Max get off her," Fang said dragging Max off while Iggy pulled off Nudge.

"Come on Fang I got to know!"

Fang did a quick glance at the clock.

"Give me 45 minutes and I will tell you,"

Max crossed her arms.

"Promise?"

Fang chuckled.

"Promise,"

**Reviews?**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey yall. Yes I did just say that. Kentucky girls have permission to so I shall use it. haha Squirrel in sunglasses commercial is so stupid. Anyway I was planning on updating twice but I may have a horse have a baby so it may not be till tomorrow but I am trying.**

Fang prov:

I came out from finishing my shower to find Max asleep on the bed. She was half curled with her wavy hair spread out around her. She just looked so perfect. I laid on the bed next to her. She stirred slightlybut didn't wake. She was just so perfect. Her long eyelashes cast shadows on her cheeks. Her lips were slightly parted and so full and pink. I smiled slightly and brushed some hair out of her face. She stirred again and moved closer to me. I wrapped my arms around her and she snuggled into me. I used one hand to stroke her hair. Honestly I could stay like that forever. But I promised Max in 45 minutes. I shook her lightly.

"Max," I whispered.

"mfaub,"

"Max," I said louder.

"Wha," she said burying her face into my chest.

"It's time to show you,"

She grumbled then stretched.

"How long have you been there?"

I just shrugged.

Max sighed and stood up.

"Gunna tell now?

"Show you,"

Max rolled her eyes but pulled on the navy hoddie that was a size too big for when she got her wings. I pulled on my black one and took Max's hand and led her out of the motel.

"Where we going?"

"You will see,"

Max huffed and sent me a quick glare. I chuckled and wrapped her in my arms so she was walking in front of me. She smiled up at me and blushed slightly. I gave her a kiss on her cheek and steered her deeper into town.

Max prov:

We walked deeper into the town. I really wanted to know what was up. I mean really what is with the secrets and surprises. I don't like them at all. Fang suddenly led me down an ally and helped me jump the fence. Past the fence were some woods. Like a little forest ya know. Fang led the way deeper in the woods.

"Come on Fang just tell me where are we going,"

"Tomorrow is your birthday,"

Ok that is more of a fact.

"Your last day of being fully human,"

Again another fact. What was this leading to?

"So…"

"This is where Angel and I started,"

We walked into a clearing there was a blanket and a picnic basket no doubt filled with food. It was all placed a little ways of from a small pond. I couldn't help but smile. I could feel Fang watching me. Then something came to mind.

"Started?"

Fang just chuckled and led me to the blanket. We sat and ate. Laughed and talked about nothing really. We just laid on the blanket after and looked up at the setting sun. I looked in the basket to see if there was another soda in there. Instead I found swimsuits.

I threw Fang his.

"Why didn't you tell me you had these," I wanted to squeal. Not like me at all.

Fang being Fang just chuckled again and slid his on. I followed quickly taking off my clothes and slipping on the dark blue bikini. Fang had turned around so I could get dressed because of the gentlemen he is. When he turned back around I could see his eyes widen slightly.

"Just for the record I would not be wearing this if anyone else was here."

"And for the record I didn't buy that. That was Angel,"

I rolled my eyes and ran toward the pond. Right before I got to the water I slid to a stop. I looked around for the nearest tree and scaled it.

"Max don't you dare fall," I heard Fang's voice float up from the ground.

Haha he is stuck on the ground while I can… wait no he's not he has wings. Besides that I shimmied to the top of the tree and head out to the farthest branch. I got to the edge and looked down to the pond. I leapt from the branch and did a cannon ball. When I came back up Fang, who was still standing on the edge was soaked. I laughed. Fang rolled back his shoulders an unfurled his wings. He did a running start and shot up in the air. He got up so high I couldn't see him. He was just a tiny dot in the fading sky. That dot seemed to be getting bigger and bigger. It was heading right to the middle. Sure enough Fang dove in creating giant waves. He came up and smirked at me. I squirted the water that I caught in my mouths from the waves he made in his face. He grabbed me around my waist and pulled me under. I took him with me.

After playing in the water for about an hour it was getting dark faster. We slid out and Fang handed me a towel. I began drying myself off. I could feel Fang watching. I looked at me and smiled. He gave me one of those explodes the world smiles. I smiled bigger then shook my wet hair getting him wet. He smirked and got me in return. I laughed as he grabbed me from behind at the waist and twirled me around. I actually squealed. How could one person make me so happy? When he put me down facing him he bent his forehead down so it touched mine. I felt his warm breath on my face. I felt my eyes linger on his lips slightly before going to his eyes. Something seemed to dance in his eyes as he leaned down to kiss me. I pulled myself closer and kissed back. My hands tangled through his hair while one was pressing the small of my back while the other was on my neck. The kissing deepened and I let a small moan pass. I felt Fang smirk. I'm not sure what happened but somehow we fell. I landed on top of Fang. This caused us to break the kiss. Fang ran a hand through my hair and smiled.

"Here come here," he said pulling me up somehow… I'm still not sure.

He led me to the blanket and sat me down.

"Close your eyes," I closed them for a second then slowly opened it slightly.

"Stop peaking," Dang. I closed my eyes all the way.

I head Fang fiddling with something.

"You know I don't like surprises," I muttered.

"You better like this one," he whispered. I doubt I was suppose to hear that.

Fang kissed me lightly.

"Open your eyes,"

I opened them slowly. There in Fang's hand was a small box. It was black and had a velvety feel to it. He sat next to me and placed it in my hand. I opened it slowly and in there, there were 2 rings. They were plain but beautiful. They were slightly slim silvery bands that on it in fancy lettering was _Max~Fang._ On each side of Max and Fang there was a small dark blue gem. It was perfect.

"Happy Birthday Max."

"I love them," I said in all truth.

He smiled and slid the smaller ring on my right hand ring finger.

"They are just promise rings. But one day-"

I cut him off with a kiss.

"Thank you," I breathed and slid the other ring on his figure.

We picked up the stuff and I slid on my jeans and hoodie. Fang slid on his shirt. We walked hand and hand back to the motel.

Little did we know what was waiting for us.

**Reviews? **


	36. Chapter 36

**Guys I am sorry that I have been late but between tennis, and track, soon to be volleyball all going at the same time. I'm kinda sick too. So sorry. Oh and happy Super Bowl. Go Packers.**

Max prov:

We were heading up to our room through stairs. We were holding hands and I could stop thinking on how much I loved this. I loved him. That's when it hit me. Hard. I really did love him. I felt light and happy over. Never have I ever really though I would find someone who could make me happy. I was stuck between my jobs and the band. Then Iggy walked in to the shop. If he had walked into the shop that day to become my stalker I would have never thought of talking to Fang. We would have never gone as far as we did. He would have never drove me. I would have never met my mother/his adoptive mother. I really did love him. I felt a smile appear on my face. Fang saw it and I saw he smile. Like you know the really smiles. He pulled me to the wall right outside our room.

"I had a good time," I say.

Fang had both hands on either side of me pressed against the wall. He looked down to me seeing he is taller.

"Me too," he was so close.

"Fang?" It came out in a question.

He waited looking right into my eyes. You can do this Max. Just say it right from the heart. You know tell him how he makes you feel. It can't be that hard.

But what if he doesn't say it back? What if he doesn't say it back? Oh come on max. you are the Maximum Ride. You can do this.

Fang's forehead was now pressed against mine.

"Fang… I… I love you,"

I was so freakin nervous but when I looked into his eyes I swear I saw fireworks of emotion exploding.

"I love you too Max," my heart soared as his lips came down onto mine. I kissed back with all I had. I felt the passion grow more intense. I felt Fang fiddle with the door before remembering the key. He pulled it out and slid it in. all the time never breaking the kiss. When he finally was able to get the door open he quickly moved us in. I closed the door with my foot. Before I knew it my shirt was off along with his. He had laid me on the bed and was hovering above me. He looked down at me. He gently stroked my cheek and slowly went from there to my neck and then down to my stomach and traced my scar. He leaned down pressing his forehead on mine. His warm breath flowed over my face. It smelt minty.

Everything was perfect. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. It was the best thing ever. Till there was knock… correction, loud annoying banging on the door. Fang and I gave each other a look of shock and horror. Fang leapt off me and threw me my shirt as he slipped his on. I had just finished slipping mine on when Fang opened the door. Angel and Iggy rushed. Angel turned on the T.V. and switched to the prissy news people.

"Itex is giving a 6 million dollar reward for anyone who has found these children."

6 pictures popped up on the screen. One of Angel. She was sitting on a stool in a blue flowery shirt and jeans looking angelic with her curly blond hair and bright blue eyes. The background was white. Like in a photo shoot kind of thing. Next was Gasman. His was similar to Angel's. He was leaning against a white wall. His hands in the pockets of khaki pants. He was wearing a blue and white stripped polo and had on a cocky smile. His blond hair ruffled and blue eyes bright. Next was Nudge. She was standing with one hand on her hip. She was in a sparkly purple tank top and slightly ruffled white skirt. She looked amazing with her clean curly dark hair. And her mocha colored skin. Her brown eyes shown like she was loving all this attention. Iggy was next leaning against the white wall. His arms where across his chest. He had a red and white stripped polo with khaki pants. He had a devious smile on his face. His blondish redish hair was ruffled and his blue eyes unclouded. Fang appeared next. He was in black jeans and a black shirt with some band on it. He was leaning on the counter with a smirk on his face. His dark eyes dark and his hair flopped over his right eye. His muscles were visible and I was sure I was not the only girl who was about to drool. Then came me. I was standing on the counter hands on my hips glaring at the camera. I was in a black tank top and dark jeans. My feet shoulder width apart. I could see the black combat boots on my feet. My brown eyes glared back at me and my hair in its slightly wavy way was draped over my shoulders.

"Any information on the whereabouts of these kids would be helpful. They are a dangerous gang if frightened. The ring leader is the girl on the bottom right who goes by the name Maximum Ride. Call 877-6543 for anything that may help. Now in other news…"

I was off the bed already gathering our stuff.

"We have to get out of here."

"but Max," Fang started.

"No we leave now. We may have already been spotted. We walk for now after tomorrow we can fly."

Fang looked defeated. While Iggy and Angel went to pack.

Now to get out in time.

**Reviews?**


	37. Chapter 37

Ya sorry I have had the worst freaking time. Junkies just needs to have a big you sick sign attached to it. On with the story that I am nervous about posting the ending. Max prov: I won't bore you with details on how we stole 2 cars from a lot. Nice cars too. Now we were on the side of the road near the Texas Mexico border. Don't underestimate the power of fast cars. We had hidden the cars in a ditch while we hid in a cave like thing. Now you all are most likely thinking don't you get your wings tomorrow. Well you guys think correct I do. Am I nervous? No. Why would I be? Why fear things you can't prevent in the first place? I took first watch and let the others sleep though Fang wanted me to sleep. He still let me because I think he knew I just needed to think. And I do. About what I dont know but hey sitting here can't hurt. I had my legs tucked under my chin as I stared down the flames. I was winning of course. I heard a slight movement from the cave and figured one of the flock had gotten up. It was Nudge. "thinking" I nodded never taking my eyes off the flames. "it has got to be harder on you guys because you just are getting your wings and have not had them since you were born like Angel,Gazzy, and I I wonder why they picked you guys I mean why us what did we do wrong?" "who knows Nudge. Who knows," I whispered into the flames. Fang prove: I felt Max lay next to me sometime in the night. Must be Nudge's turn. I turned and wrapped my arms around her waist. I felt her turn to me and bury herself into my chest. We drifted into sleep only to be haunted by nightmares. We were running. All of us. Max was right infront of me leading the way. A bullet quizzed by and I saw it hit Nudge. I was about to turn back to help her when Max went down too. I didn't know who to go to. The others disappeared and the forest was filled with black smoke. Red eyes of erasers cocked around us. I dove to Nudge and dragged her the few feet to Max only to find her body gone and just a pool of blood in the shape of wings to be in her place. Nudge gentle shook me awake for my turn. I untangled myself from a sleepy Max and made my way to the edge of the cave. I knew the dream ment something only what was the Question. Max prov: I awoke to white pain. I could feel it everywhere. I didn't make a sound as I curled into a ball. I felt Fang put a hand on me but could respond to anything. There was just so much pain. I gritted my teeth and tried not to cry out. I felt like my back was splitting. It felt like hours. I could see red dots at the edge of my vision. How much longer could this last? I felt Fang's hand on me the whole time. When it was over and trust me it was a long time. I slowly lifted my head. I saw Fang cleaning the blood of my new wings. They were darker brown at the top the farther down they went the lighter they got till they were white. I moved my wings slightly and saw Fang smile. I spread mine out full length. They were about 13 feet a across. I was so tired I had to lean on Fang for support. He rubbed right inbetween my wings and kissed my forehead. "rest" he said. For once I listened and fell asleep leaning on him with my new wings spread out behind me. Short I know deal for a bit please. Reviews? 


	38. Chapter 38

**I am back for a bit guys. I am sorry over and over again but you should just know I haven't stopped thinking of you guys and I have been waiting to post the next chapter. Sorry about the last chapter but I did it on my IPod so I could at least post something for you all. Anyway this time I am doing this from my school. Enjoy.**

Max prov:

Ok it's the next day and something hit me hard. I look up at there was a stupid squirrel tossing nuts this way and that. I picked up a nut that had hit me and chucked it at him. It hit him and he fall out of the tree. Whoops. I looked around our small cave we had crashed in. Iggy seemed to be the one on watch.

"Did you have to hit the squirrel?" he asked with a stupid smirk on his face.

I chucked a nut at him.

"OW! What was that for?"

"For being a bad stalker," I said standing.

I did a quick look around the cave. Gazzy and Angel where asleep next to each other on one side of the cave with Nudge while Sam was on the other. But where was Fang. I slid out of the cave looking for him. Did he go to the trees?

"Iggy where's Fang?"

Iggy shrugged "Said he had something to do and to wait a bit till we leave."

I wasn't buying it.

"I'm heading to town to get some food for the little ones then we are going to find out a way to ditch Sam," with that I spread my wings and took off shakily.

For my first time flying I guess I didn't do too bad. I landed on the outskirts of a town and walked in the rest of the way. Now you might be asking me about the cars but I am not stupid those cars have been reported missing by now. I walked into a small convenience store and started grabbing some food. Let's see how about some bread, baloney, maybe some cheese…

I stopped short when I saw some messy dark hair from the other aisle. I stood up a little to see Fang. And he wasn't alone. There was a red head. To be more specific Lissa. Wait Lissa how did she get here! I pressed closer to hear the conversation.

"Come on Fang it would just be for a little while," Lissa said sliding a finger down his chest.

Really!

"Lissa…" he growled slightly.

"Just one time," she whined in that squeaky voice.

I could feel Fang look around a bit but he didn't see me.

"Once and fast,"

With that Lissa squealed slightly took Fang's hand and dragged him out of the store.

I slid to the floor in shock. Really? I mean after everything he goes with her to do what every dirty wish she had for him. I couldn't believe it. My chest hurt. I dropped the stuff and ran out of the store and took to the sky as soon as I was out of the store. I was going as fast as I could when I suddenly increased my speed. I was shoot straight across like an arrow. I let out a hurt cry and felt tears starting flow down my face. THAT JERK!

I just shot off for a bit before slowing to a stop in the middle of nowhere. I dropped to the ground and just cried. That jerk why? Why? It doesn't make sense.

Once I started to slow down on the crying I came up with a plan to ditch Sam. And Fang

Fang prov:

I am stupid. I am the worst person ever. I don't know why I said yes to Lissa. But I did. I was flying back to the cave to where the Flock and Sam where. And Max. God I am so stupid.

_But she doesn't know. What she doesn't know won't kill her._

I shook that evil thought out of my head. I have to tell Max. I would never be able to live with myself if not.

_She would hate you._

She would hate me if I didn't tell her.

_Fine good luck then._

I'm going to need it.

Iggy prov:

Nudge, Gasman, and Angel where up and chatty. Sam remained in the corner by himself.

"When is Max coming with the food?" Gazzy complained.

"When she gets here," I said fiddling with some wires I had in my pocket.

Being blind for some reason bugged me yes but I was getting use to it. I heard flapping wings and a light landing. Not Max.

"Hey Fang. Why do you look like that? What did you see Fang? Was it those Erasers? Oh I hate those smelly evil brainwashed dogs. They stink and they-"

I slapped a hand over Nudge's mouth.

"Where's Max?" Fang asked worry filling his voice.

"She went to get food but she's been gone a while," in a lower voice to him I asked "What did you do?"

Fang sighed. "I screwed up and I think she knows,"

Max prov:

It was dark by the time I arrived back everyone but Fang was asleep.

"Max we need to talk,"

I walked past him acting like I didn't hear him.

"Max come on I really need to talk to you,"

Aww he sounds desperate. Too bad.

I went over to Sam and kick his side. He shot up in a heartbeat.

"Come on I'm taking you home,"

"Max,"

"Not now Fang just not now,"

I walked to where we hid the cars and hopped in one. Sam followed.

"What did he do?"

"Nothing that bothers you," I snarled starting the car and shooting off.

"We are not far it should just take about an hour."

We drove in silence. I drove well over the speed limit. Sam didn't complain.

I pulled in front of the building.

"Don't follow us,"

Sam nodded.

"Just remember where I am Max I'm here to help," with that he closed the door and went in.

I drove over to the diner. The guys weren't working yet so I headed in. I ordered a bunch of food and the new guy they had looked at me like I was crazy.

"Can you get me a pen and paper too?"

He nodded and walked off.

Time to say goodbye.

**Reviews?**


	39. Chapter 39

**I am doing better with this updating again. Then again it is Saturday and I don't have a meet so I don't have much else to do. But bake.**

Max prov:

_Fang_

_I know what you did and I won't take it. I'm leaving._

No

_Fang _

_I understand_

What no I don't.

_Fang_

_Why?_

I ripped up the next one and tossed it down to the floor. I rubbed my head against my palm. It was getting late. I needed to get out before the guys showed up.

_Fang _

_I don't know why you did it and I really don't care_

Screw it I care about him. I want to know why he did cheat on me. It doesn't make sense.

_Fang_

_I'm leaving. Don't follow._

There we. I folded the paper and placed it in my pocket then flagged down the guy who had served me. I paid and noticed it started to rain. Great.

I put up the hood of my black hoodie and started out the door when someone else came in. J.J.

"Max? Is that you?"

I bolted.

Fang prov:

I was still waiting for her to come back. Oh Max please. It was raining slightly. Nudge stirred for a bit. She continued to toss around till she gave up and came over and sat next to me near the fire.

"What you do Fang?" she asked plan and simple.

"I screwed up,"

"I noticed,"

"What do I do?"

"Talk to her,"

"Tried,"

Nudge sat there for a while before standing.

"Let me try,"

I looked up at her hopefully.

"I love you Fang. You screwed up. It's my job to cover your ass,"

I hugged Nudge who was surprised but hugged back.

"Please bring her back,"

"I'll try Fang,"

Max prov:

I was driving way too fast and it was pouring. I pressed the gas harder and felt the car flying under me. I slight light off in the distance. Just another car who is driving to another place where someone might actually love them. Stupid jerk. The car was really close now. But within a few seconds a dark blur came from my right and I swerved to avoid. I might have avoided the blur but I hit the car. And the car hit the blur.

Fang prov:

They have been gone way too long. I shook Iggy awake.

"Nudge went looking for Max and hasn't come back. I am going to go look for them,"

Iggy nodded and took his place next to the fire. I took off.

Max prov:

Pain.

Pain flew threw me.

Blood was forming around me. I couldn't see anything. Just black. And white. Black and white pain.

Nudge prov:

Pain. Max missed. But the other hit me. Black was filling my vision. Sorry Fang. I tried.

Driver from other car prov:

The driver in the other car missed some deer but hit me and I hit them. I didn't feel too bad broken arm. Broken nose. Maybe that's it. I stepped out of my car to see and mocha colored girl lying on the ground blood coming from her head. Another girl was in the other driver's seat. She was hanging out of the window slightly with the broken glass from the window was in the seat and on her skin. She was bleeding bad too. I pulled out my phone and called 911 just as someone pulled up from … the sky? He was in all black and had wings? I didn't get to check because he quickly picked up the 2 girls and took off. What just happened?

Fang prov:

Crap Max. Crap Nudge.

Why?

**Reviews?**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey twice in what 2 hours? Maybe again later. **

Fang prov:

I am not sure how I managed to get Max and Nudge to the hospital but I dif. Now I am pacing in the waiting room. Ok more like burning a hole in the floor. It has been almost 2 hours and no one will tell me anything. Doctors piss me off. There were 3 other people in the room with me. They looked worried and kept throwing me glances.

One was a women. She looked about 35 with short brown hair and green eyes. There was a man about had graying blond hair and blue eyes. Then there was a guy. About 19 maybe. He had light brown hair and blue eyes. They all sad looking worried. But they didn't look as worried as I felt.

A doctor opened the door and started to head past me to the family. I heard what he said due to my hearing.

"She will be fine. Just a few minor issues that were fixed. You can go see her now. Just 2 at a time please I don't want to stress her."

The parents I guess went ahead. The doctor walked past me when I grabbed his shoulder. I gave him a slight pleading look.

"Sorry son I don't know who you're with. I just had their girl."

With that he left and I fell into a chair. I buried my head in my hands. I waited a bit till the man came back to get the boy. Just as the boy was about to rush out the door a doctor rushed in.

"You brought those 2 girls in?"

I nodded.

"I am sorry to say Nudge didn't make it through the surgery. Max is in critical condition and we aren't sure she will pull through. I'm sorry,"

I just waved him off and sat back down trying hard not to cry. That's when I remembered Dr. M.

I went over to the phone and put in a quarter putting in her number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Fang what happened to you all? You guys just fell of the face of the Earth?"

"Well you know the daughter you had that disappeared,"

"Yes,"

"She was Max,"

"Max! Wait what do you mean was?"

"She and Nudge where in an accident. And… Nudge is gone. Max isn't doing well. They wont let me see her."

Silence

"Where are you."

"St. Clove's about an hour from you."

"I'll be there soon,"

"Be careful,"

With that I hung up and searched my pocket and pulled a scrap of paper with Sam's number.

"Hello,"

"Sam,"

"Fang,"

"Get Dylan, Ella, and Ari down to St. Clove's now,"

"What happened?"

"Max and Nudge where in an accident. Max isn't doing well."

"What about Nudge?"

"She's… gone,"

"Fang I'm sorry. I am bringing them now,"

With that he has gone. How was I to get a hold of Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel?

I could fly there once Dr. M gets here. Guess that is what I will have to do.

The doctor came back in.

"Maybe you can help us. Nudge was dead once she got to the table but her and Max are… the same. Are you?"

I nodded.

"Good do you understand how everything works?"

"Some,"

What about blood?"

"I can give some. If it is possible you can get some from Nudge too,"

The doctor nodded.

"Come with me."

I followed him to a room where he hooked me up and drew a lot of blood.

The doctor told me to stay here a moment. A nurse came in with a some juice and handed it to me. Not long after the doctor came back in.

"How do you know these girls?"

"Nudge was my adoptive sister and Max is my girlfriend,"

"Oh I'm sorry. Would you like to say goodbye to your sister?"

I nodded then followed him to a room.

He let me in the room. In the room laid Nudge on a table. There was blood still on her.

"God Nudge I should never have let you cover for my ass. I am not worth it. Mom is on her way. Max isn't doing good. But Nudge thanks for trying. You where the best sister anyone could ask for,"

With that I pressed my lips to her forehead and gave her hand a final squeeze. I walked out to see the doctor next to the door.

"Is more family coming?"

I nodded.

With that he closed the door and told me he would call me when I could see Max.

Maybe for the last time.

**Reviews?**


	41. Chapter 41

**You all most likely hate me for my last chapter but it is part of my story. Sorry though.**

Fang prov:

Dr. M rushed in. she said her goodbyes to Nudge and was now waiting in the waiting room. She was to take care of Nudge's body. I took off to get the others. Everything for me was a blur. When I arrived. I awoke the others and just told them to follow. By the time we go there Sam and the others where there. Now we all waited in there to await Max's news. Iggy had took Nudge's death hard. I could tell. He liked her just never said it.

I was exhausted but kept awake because I was afraid to sleep. If I slept the dreams would come and that was something I couldn't do.

The doctor came in a few hours later.

"Which one of you is Fang?"

I stood.

He motioned me to follow him and we went down a hall to a door. He gestured to it and I went through. There was Max. It killed me to see her looking so broken. I went up to her and took her hand. Her breathing wasn't quite normal yet. But getting there. She would be ok.

"Fang,"

He voice. It was so weak.

"Shhh. No don't,"

"Why?"

It was a simple question really one I wasn't ready to answer.

"I don't know Max. she started to threaten your life saying she saw the thing on the news and would turn you in. and I freaked so I had to Max. to protect you."

"I didn't hear that,"

"What?"

"I was there,"

"How much."

"Some. Last bit,"

"You didn't hear the first part. Max I would never do anything to hurt you. I didn't want to but I was afraid she would get you."

I stroked her face gently.

"Fang,"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry,"

And just liked that her heart monitor went crazy.

Iggy prov:

She was gone. Just like that. I never go to tell her I loved her. I kept remembering her laugh. Her smile. The way she talked. How much she talked. Her eyes. Her. She filled every space in my mind. I couldn't believe she was gone.

My thoughts were interrupted by Fang being thrown into the room. He slammed his fist against the wall.

"She was fine. For 2 freaking minutes and her heart went nuts," he growled hitting the wall again leaving a dent I am sure.

"She will make it Fang. She is Max." said Sam.

"She was going to leave you know," Angel said from her corner.

"She had a note she was going to give you and leave,"

I heard Fang punch the wall harder causing it to cave slightly. We had nothing to do but wait.

Max prov:

Pain

I was fighting the blackness that was dying to have me.

I had to fight it. For everyone in the room. For Fang. I was still probably going to leave. But I had to fight for them. Just so they know even with everything going on I love them. And I won't give up. I have a reason to live. And my life is not a dream but better than a dream. And it is what I fight for.

Fang prov:

3 hours later the doctor came back.

"We got her stable and she is doing much better. We moved her to a different room. She is asleep but you all can wait for her to wake up in there."

It didn't take long for us to find out way to her room. As soon as we got there we found a place. Mine right next to Max holding her hand. Dr. M was on her other side. Sam, Ari, and Dylan where in one corner in chairs. Ella was brushing out Angel's hair on the couch. Iggy and Gazzy sat there too.

We are all here Max and we need you to live.

Help her Nudge. Help her stay with us.

Max prov

I woke up to see everyone asleep. Everyone but Fang.

"Hey," I said wincing at the sound of my voice.

He leaned down and kissed me.

"Don't ever do that again," he growled.

"I won't I promise," It was a promise I was to keep.

"Hey Fang,"

"Yes,"

"When do I get out of here?"

Fang had a small smile "Soon,"

"Good," I looked around and frowned.

"Where's Nudge?"

Fang faced dropped.

"Max what happened."

"Well I was mad and driving fast. It was raining. I saw a car coming and a blur to my right. I swerved to miss it and hit the car. I think the car hit whatever I tried to miss,"

"Max that blur was Nudge,"

"What,"

"She was looking for you,"

I sat up

"Where is she,"

"Max calm down,"

"Fang where is she,"

"she… She's gone Max,"

And just like that I burst into tears.


	42. Chapter 42

**Feels like crap. Like hangover type but I haven't been drinking so I don't know what's up. Oh and I am updating at school again so it may be short. Oh and sorry about Nudge but if you all vote yes to a sequel I can decide to keep her dead or bring her back or something. I have several ideas.**

Max prov:

It's my fault all my fault. Not only did I feel mad about Fang cheating but not I was depressed for causing Nudge's death. I need to get away from all this.

Fang prov:

It hurt seeing Max cry. I couldn't control it though. I just held her as she cried.

~2 days later~

Max prov:

They let me out and now we were all heading to Nudge's funeral.

She just can't be gone.

We were all dressed in black. Angel in a little black dress with a black bow in her hair. Gazzy and Iggy both had black slacks and black polo's with shiny black shoes. Fang wore black slacks as well with a black button down shirt and black shoes. I was wearing a black dress that came right above my knees. It sort of swiveled down my right hip where it was pinned up slightly with a black gem. Not my type but it was for Nudge. Ella had even done my hair and make-up.

We all stood in the graveyard next to the new mound of freshly turned over dirt. We just stood there in silence and shock. I can't believe she's gone. We can't believe she's gone. Iggy was standing there shoulders shaking slightly. I walked over to him and put an arm around his middle and leaned against him. He put an arm around me. Angel then came over and hugged my leg and Gazzy came next to her putting a hand on her shoulder. Fang came up behind me placing a hand on hand on my shoulder and another on my hip. We all stood there in silence in honor of our fallen Flock member.

Fang prov:

We were staying with Dr. M for a few days till we would have to move again. Mostly we have just been sulking. Max and Iggy the worst. Iggy because he loved her. Max because she felt it was her fault. I did my best to comfort her but she still didn't trust me yet. To make it worse Lissa was hovering around the house along with Jace. Sam would come check in and check on Max for a bit before heading back. He was worried too. She slowed up on eating to the fact I had to force her to eat. I didn't know what to do. It was scaring me.

Max prov:

I didn't want to do it. But it seems like the best way to go. It was about 2 in the morning everyone was asleep. But me. I pulled out a small backpack and began to fill it with necessary items. I snuck down stairs and got some food as well. I had just finished packing, the pack on the bed, when I heard my door creak slightly. I quickly turned to see. Angel.

"I understand Max," she said in her sweet little voice. I got down on my knees and opened up my arms. She raced to me and flung her arms around my neck.

"I'm sorry Ange,"

"Let me come with you please,"

"Angel it's going to be dangerous,"

"I can do it Max,"

"What about Gazzy,"

"He will understand,"

"But Ange,"

"Please Max you can't do it alone,'

Well she was right about that.

Fang prov:

I was the first to wake up. I swung my feet over the bed and I frowned at the first thing I saw on my desk. A note. I opened it to read it.

_Fang_

_Max didn't want me to write this for she has one in her room for you to read but I had to. We will be careful we promise if we need help I will contact you. I promise._

_Angel_

What?

Without another thought I raced to Max's room. There laid a note on her bed on her pillow.

_Fang _

_I'm sorry. Don't Follow._

_Max_

With that I fell on to her bed in tears.

**Reviews?**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hey I put the poll up so you all can vote now. Next chapter.**

Gazzy prov:

I woke up and blindly sat up. Something seemed off. I slipped off my bed and fell to the floor. I shook myself off and stood back up. I placed my hand on the desk to help myself up. My hands brushed a piece of paper. I picked it up to see Angel's writing.

_Gazzy_

_I know you won't understand but I have to go. To protect Max. From herself. I have been reading her thoughts. They have been growing darker. I don't like it. I have to go to save her while she does what she needs. Bye Gazzy._

_Angel_

Why Angel why?

Fang prov:

After my melt down I started to thing. Where would she go? Places flinted in and out of my mind but none seemed to make sense. The door to Max's room opened slightly. Gazzy stepped in with a sad look on his face. He had been crying.

"I think I know where they went,"

Max prov:

You know I thing flying is the perfect medicine for anything. That along with chocolate and music. Just saying.

_Max there are other things in life that can help._

_I know Angel they are just the treatment for everything._

_Whatever you say._

We were heading to Germany. Where the head of Itex was. When I get there I was going to destroy it and move to the other branches around the world. Destroy it one by one. Why? Well according to the Voice in my head it told me I needed to save the world. Fun ain't it.

Fang prov;

Gazzy and I finished packing. We headed downstairs to tell Iggy what the plan was. We found him in the kitchen. He was covered with a bunch of different stuff. There was food and treats scattered all over the place.

"Igs,"

"What's wrong Fang?"

"Max and Angel took off. Gazzy thinks they are headed back to California. We are going after them. You should pack a few things you need then we got to go."

Iggy leaned against the counter his blind eyes looking more of less at me.

"Fang I can't go,"

"Why?"

"I just can't Fang. I don't know how to explain it but I can't leave here. I'm sorry every inch of me wants to go out and find Max and Angel but I can't leave."

"Why?" Gazzy asked.

"What if she comes back?" he whispered.

"No one would be here for her to come back,"

I took me a moment to figure out what he meant. And I understood. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Do what you got to do," he nodded.

With that Gazzy and I head out and took to the sky.

"I'm still confused," Gazzy said.

"You will understand when you get older," I said.

Now its time to do what I need to do.

Good luck Iggy.

**Reviews?**

**Remember poll is up!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Almost over. *sigh* After this for those who read Just the start of hope I will finish that then Nothing is true. Also if you all want the sequel to this I will do that. I have 4 other ideas for a Maximum Ride fanfic. Also there is a website called and I weill soon be posting some of my work on there as well. My user name there is XRider. Enjoy.**

Max prov:

We are now in New York. And I will say I love New York. There lights sounds and smells. The only thing I do not like is the crowds. Right now Angel and I decided to stay in a hotel for a bit and take a plane to England and fly from there. How do we afford this? My magical card. Angel and I are currently sitting outside eating some ice cream. What we can't relax?

_Max what happens if the boys find us?_

_I don't know it will depend how they come and who comes._

_Ok what if it's Ari?_

_What? _

_Look to your right. Next to the man who has the fat belly._

I turned and sure enough there was Ari. What did he want? Wait how was he even here?

Fang prov:

So we arrived in California and found no traces of Max and Angel being there. We did however destroy the School we were held in. Right now Gazzy and I where relaxing outside a little ice cream shop eating ice cream. I had started a blog. Who knows maybe it will help us find Max.

**Number: no one cares.**

**Subject: Helping hand.**

**Hey guys it's Fang. I need everyone to keep a look out in the sky for our missing friends. Max and Angel. They took off one night and are missing. If you guys thing you see any sights of really big odd shaped birds hit me up ASAP!**

**Fang**

I closed the laptop. And leaned back in my chair. This is going to be a pain.

Iggy prov:

I haven't done much. Just cook, visit Nudge, and sleep. Dr. M is worried. But she too is to said at the moment to deal with it. it just didn't make sense. She had to be alive. That is why I was relieved yet surprised one morning.

I had just woken up and was heading to the kitchen when I could have sworn I heard the sound of a coffee cup scrapping the table. And it wasn't Dr. M. without thinking I attacked. But whoever it was evaded me.

"Hey hey hey what are you doing,"

I froze. No it couldn't be.

"Nudge,"

"Iggy,"

I moved faster than ever before. I got to her and hugged her like the world was ending.

"Iggy….Can't…. breath…"

"But I thought you where dead,"

"Close to, the School had been there when I was looking for Max and attacked me. They had a clone and threw the clone in front of the car. They took me back to California and started experimenting on me but one day there was an explosion and I took off and came back here. Where is everyone? Was Max ok? Where is Angel and Gazzy? Did Max and Fang make up? Where is everyone. How ma-"

I cut her short with a kiss. It took a second but she started kissing back. I swear I was flying so high right now. When we broke apart we where breathing heavy. Fang better not kill me.

"Max is fine as far as I know. Only problem is she and Angel took off and Fang and Gazzy went looking for her. They head to California."

"Well what are we standing around here for? Lets go!"

**Reviews?**

**Poll is up!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Last chapter! Poll is up! I updated 3 times in 1 day! It feels great out here!**

Max prov:

"Ari?"

"Max, Angel there you are,"

"Why are you here?"

"To find you,"

"How did you know we were here?"

Ari shrugged. "I just knew,"

"So what do you want?"

"Max you have to be careful. I know what you are going to do. It is dangerous and Jeb

And Anne will kill you."

"Do you not think I already know that? They have tried before,"

"I know I'm sorry Max it's just you're my sister and all," Ari said giving a small smile.

I sighed.

"I know Ari I'm sorry,"

Ari just smiled and enveloped me in a hug.

"Oh and if I see Fang I'll kick his ass for you,"

I couldn't help but laugh. After all this is done everything will be fine. I just know.

Iggy prov:

We were flying as fast as we could but it would at least take us a day to get to Fang and Gazzy. While we flew I filled Nudge in on the details.

May be this won't be so bad.

Fang prov:

We decided to go ahead and head out to Texas. I mean now we didn't really have anywhere else to go. We were flying pretty fast for just flying to Cal. We were flying about an hour in when I noticed to specs out in the distance. They did not look like birds but they had wings. I nudged Gazzy who spotted them and soon we shot off to the flying objects. The closer we got the sooner I realized it wasn't Max and Angel. But Iggy and Nudge?

Max prov:

It was time for our plan to take off. Angel was next to me and seemed rather tired.

"Go to sleep. We need our rest,"

With that she settled down and soon was asleep.

No turning back now. Fang good luck to you. Trust me. You are going to need it as much as I am.

**Yes that was a short ending but remember you can have a sequel just vote.**

**Reviews?**


	46. Sequel

**I have decided to do a sequel and I should post the 1****st**** chapter as soon as I get back from work. I am not 100% sure about the title but as soon as I know I will put it up. So enjoy my fellow Fanatics!**

**~X~ **


	47. Sequel!

**Just to let you know the sequel to Better Than a Dream is up. It is called Nothing is Ever True. I forgot to post this up when I first put it up but better late than never. Love you all!**


	48. MEGA IMPORTANT!

**THIS IS IMPORTANT! For any of you wish to read something not Fanfiction related by me there is a website called and you can look up my story, The Things We Hide. Or me X Rider. I would love for you all to check it out.**


End file.
